¡Idiota, es tu cumpleaños!
by Andreaeb182
Summary: -Vi a Harry Potter desnudo. Completa y enteramente desnudo. ¿Ahora estas contenta, Ginevra?- ¿Por qué Dios?, ¿Por qué? Ahora tenía a un molesto Potter merodeando detrás de ella con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada fija en cada uno de sus movimientos. HHr
1. Amaneciendo

**_Hola mis queridos lectores. Estoy aquí para traerles un fic nuevo y recien sacado del horno. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Harry. Este será un HHr un tanto extraño y algo descontrolado, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de la historia, que aún al inicio no tenga ni pies ni cabeza, espero que sepan ser pacientes, ya que prometo mañana subir el capitulo dos. No puedo ahora ya que estoy preparando el caso clinico que he de presentar el lunes, y mañana tengo asesoría con un profesor (algo inutil por cierto). Bueno, como sabemos todas, para nuestra desgracia HP y co pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, pero Draco, Sirius, Regulus, James y Harry son todos míos para que haga con ellos lo que quiera._**

**_Cuidense mucho y saludos... nos vemos mañana mañanita..._**

**_Bye_**

**_Andreaeb182_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1  
**

**Amaneciendo**

* * *

Amaneció como un día cualquiera de verano. Amaneció con el sol a todo esplendor y ese calor casi asfixiante. Amaneció con los odiosos y fastidiosos rayos golpeando su rostro adormilado, impidiéndole continuar con su descanso. Amaneció con el sonido de la ciudad en movimiento y el sonido del claxon de los automóviles. Amaneció con el bullicio de la gente al andar.

Amaneció casi a mediodía, para él. Porque para el resto de personas en esa parte del mundo, había amanecido hacía mucho tiempo. Varios pares de horas antes. Pero no interesaba mucho, ¿o si?

No, claro que no. No importaba en lo más mínimo.

Se levantó desganado y gruñendo por lo bajo. Se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo revolvió un poco más, si era posible. Se quitó lo que quedaba de la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y la tiró al suelo con fastidio, mientras a tientas buscaba sus anteojos.

Los encontró pronto, en la mesita de noche junto a su cama luego de haberse golpeado los nudillos hasta el cansancio con la lámpara, el portarretratos, el vaso de agua que tenía, el celular y el último libro que Hermione le había regalado. ¿Había dicho que los encontró pronto? Nótese claramente la ironía.

Un poco más amargado de cómo se había levantado y también un poco más lucido de si mismo y de lo que lo rodeaba, todo gracias a las benditas gafas y al gran Roger Bacon por haberlos inventado, pudo llegar al baño. Se despojó del pijama que llevaba puesto, si se le puede llamar así al pantalón de seda negro (regalo de Ginny en la navidad pasada) que yacía justo al lado del retrete y a los boxers del mismo color que quedaron un poco más adelante.

Abrió de una el grifo de la regadera y sin pensarlo mucho se metió bajo el chorro de agua. Helada. El agua se encontraba helada, en contraposición del extenuante calor que había afuera. Sus antojos se empañaron enseguida y maldijo mentalmente por haberse olvidado de quitárselos. Los depositó sobre el mesón y nuevamente entró a la ducha. Se relajó todo el tiempo que estuvo bajo el agua y sintió que la amargura con la que había amanecido se esfumaba rápidamente, gota a gota, por el caño. Cerró el grifo y se reprendió a si mismo por haber olvidado tomar la toalla del armario que estaba tras la puerta y debajo del lavabo. Sin más que lamentarse y reprenderse, descorrió la cortina de la ducha y se dispuso a buscar la toalla.

-¡Ahhhh!- se escuchó gritar a si mismo mientras corría nuevamente la cortina de la ducha y se escondía detrás de ella. Si no fuese porque sabía a la perfección que su voz era bastante ronca y grave, hubiera jurado que había gritado como niña.

-Harry, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritaste como niña?- escuchó que preguntaba el intruso que había violado la privacidad de su baño. Esperen un segundo, ¿había dicho que ÉL había gritado como niña?

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Hermione?- preguntó algo cabreado por encontrarse en plena desventaja con respecto de su mejor amiga. Y también dolido por haberle confirmado su temor. ¿Cómo rayos pudo haber gritado como niña, si ni siquiera cuando era niño lo había hecho?

Harry sacó su cabeza de detrás de la cortina y la miraba fijamente, intentando fulminarla con la mirada, pero con un muy notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hermione al verlo simplemente sonrió, para luego morderse el labio, intentando detener la carcajada que prometía escapar de entre sus labios. Harry enarcó una ceja y la miró aún más fijamente, logrando arrancarle la carcajada a la castaña.

-¿Se puede saber de que diablos te ríes, Hermione?- preguntó el joven tratando de controlar su tono de voz.

-Lo siento Harry, no fue mi intención reírme de ti.- comenzó disculpándose la castaña, mientras intentaba parar de reír, lo que no le daba mucha credibilidad a sus palabras, para luego ver nuevamente a los ojos de su amigo y callar inmediatamente su risa. -Sólo venía a buscar un par de toallas. No estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía, por lo que no escuché la regadera.- explicó la castaña.

-Entiendo eso, pero no es lo que yo quiero saber.- dijo Harry aún mirándola fijamente. -Hermione, ¿se puede saber que haces tú en mi casa al amanecer?- preguntó el joven algo contrariado y aún bastante sonrojado.

-¿Amanecer?- repitió algo confusa. -Por merlín Harry, son casi las 12.- añadió la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sosteniendo una toalla entre ellos. -Además, deberías agradecer que no subí antes a tu habitación señor Potter a arrancarte de tu profundo e inocente sueño.- completó la joven con una sonrisa dulce, que contrastaba bastante con sus palabras, dejando boquiabierto al desnudo y algo desorientado muchacho.

-Ahora, si me disculpas he de seguir limpiando el chiquero que llamas hogar.- dijo Hermione antes de despedirse con la mano y salir del baño con una sonrisa leve en su semblante, dejando anonadado al ojiverde. A los pocos segundos el muchacho reaccionó y salió corriendo a tomar una toalla y amarrársela a la cintura. Cuando se disponía a limpiar sus anteojos escuchó un sonido de pasos saliendo de su habitación. -Por cierto Harry, no deberías dejar las toallas olvidadas, si no quieres que alguien te vea.- escuchó Harry desde afuera de la habitación, sonrojándose al percatarse que muy seguramente, Hermione debía estar sonriendo a costa de él. Negó silenciosamente y salió del baño, aún goteando y con el sonrojo que se negaba a desaparecer.

* * *

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- preguntó alguien a voz de grito. Hermione alejó el auricular de su celular. No había sido buena idea enseñar a sus amigos a manejar ese aparato muggle en particular, a veces se olvidaban de modular el tono de voz, como en este instante en particular. Suspiró resignada a ser acribillada a preguntas por andar de bocona, pero tal vez aún tenía posibilidad de un escape si se hacia la loca. -Y no intentes salirte por la tangente, Hermione Jane Granger si no quieres que me aparezca en este mismo instante en el pasillo del apartamento de harry y tumbe la puerta a punta de golpes.- dijo la voz un poco más calmada. No, no había escape alguno.

-Ginny.- murmuró suavemente, casi pidiéndole misericordia.

-Ginny nada, Herms.- cortó la joven de una vez, destrozando la última chispa de esperanza que residía en la joven castaña. -Habla si no quieres consecuencias. Sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz.- añadió la pelirroja por el teléfono.

-Ya Ginny, ya lo sé.- gruñó enojada consigo misma por haber salido corriendo a llamar a la pelirroja cotilla que tenía por amiga. Sintió que la joven iba a hablar por lo que se obligó a si misma a abrir la boca y tratar de que la tortura pasara rápido. -Vi a Harry Potter desnudo. Completa y enteramente desnudo. ¿Ahora estas contenta, Ginevra?- dijo de sopetón la joven, para terminar la frase con un marcadísimo sarcasmo.

-¿Yo?- preguntó con picardía. -Tal vez en un pasado estaría celosa, aunque hay que admitir que los años le han sentado muy bien a Harry. Pero la que debe estar contenta eres tú. Vaya suerte que tienes, Herms.- dijo Ginny con picardía, para luego soltar una risa divertida. Hermione bufó contrariada y avergonzada por las palabras de su amiga.

-Ginny, no lo entiendes.- comenzó a murmurar. -Yo no debí verlo. No debí haber entrado a ese cuarto de baño y no debí haberme quedado más tiempo del necesario. Y por sobretodos las cosas, no debí haber mentido.- comenzó a mencionar la joven rápidamente como si se tratara de un rezo.

-Pero no te arrepientes, ¿verdad?- comentó la pelirroja con malicia.

-Pero aún así no me arrepiento.- contestó la castaña, para luego callar abruptamente ante sus propias palabras y escuchar la carcajada de Ginny al otro lado de la línea. -¡Ginny!- chilló la joven, haciendo reír aún más a su amiga. -Cuando te pones así no hay quien te aguante.- le reprochó la joven. -Hablamos más luego, ya que Harry pronto saldrá del baño y no quiero que escuche nada.- se despidió la castaña.

-Esta bien, sé que te mueres por entrar nuevamente a su habitación para ver si aún no se ha puesto los boxers.- replicó la pelirroja con malicia, para luego soltar un apresurado adiós antes de colgar el teléfono y dejar a Hermione con la boca entreabierta a punto de un regaño.

-Esa Ginny.- murmuró Hermione mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su jean.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que no quieres que escuche?- dijo Harry al oído de la castaña. Hermione se tensó inmediatamente, para luego girarse y sonreír nerviosamente a su amigo. No lo había sentido llegar. Maldita sea Harry Potter y su horrorosa manía de escabullirse como si se tratase de un animal rastrero. En momentos como este, estaba enteramente de acuerdo con el sombrero seleccionador. "El joven que vivió" debía haber quedado en la casa de las serpientes.

-Nada.- dijo con aparente inocencia mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina. Estaba aterrada de lo que Harry podría haber escuchado, pero tenía que controlarse. Tenía que hacerlo.

El pelinegro la seguía en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Midiendo cada una de las silabas pronunciadas, mientras su entrecejo se fruncía. Sabía perfectamente que ella le mentía, su voz se lo decía, sus ojos se lo gritaban y ese tic de tronarse el dedo gordo de la mano derecha hablaba por si solo. Ella le estaba ocultando algo. A él. Y no sabía a ciencia cierta, que podría ser.

* * *

Maldita sea. Maldita sea una y mil veces. ¿Por qué rayos tubo que haber llamado a Ginny? ¿Por qué Dios?, ¿Por qué? Ahora tenía a un molesto Potter merodeando detrás de ella con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada fija en cada uno de sus movimientos. Sumándole el hecho de que no dejaba de hacer preguntas y el que prácticamente se encontraba rebanándose los sesos al tratar de comprender que era aquello que su mejor amiga le ocultaba tan celosamente a él, luego de más de una década de conocerse.

-Hermione, dime.- escuchó la castaña, mientras continuaba preparando el "desalmuerzo", lo que era una combinación de desayuno y almuerzo para que el último miembro del clan Potter no muriera de inanición o malnutrición dado el caso que llevaba casi una semana sin comer adecuadamente. O, ¿es que acaso se puede sobrevivir a punta de Big Mac? No podía entender como ese hombre, porque ya hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser un niño, que sabía cocinar perfectamente y tenía todo para hacerlo, se negaba a preparar un simple almuerzo como Dios y Merlín mandan.

-Inaudito.- murmuró la joven mientras continuaba picando los vegetales.

-Claro que lo es.- murmuró Harry desde una de las sillas que habían en la mesa de la cocina. -¿Cómo es posible que me hayas perdido la confianza?- preguntó indignado el ojiverde, mientras hacia un puchero involuntario y se cruzaba de brazos. Hermione negó en silencio y rogó a Dios, a Budha, a Merlín y a Santa que le dieran toda la paciencia habida y por haber, dado a que necesitaba toda la que pudiera conseguir para mantenerse callada ante un insistente ojiverde.

De pronto la cocina se quedó en silencio y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del cuchillo al cortar las verduras. Hermione agradeció a aquel ser celestial que al parecer la había escuchado y respondía a sus suplicas. Tal vez y con un poco de suerte, ese magnifico y magnánimo ser podría hacer que Harry se olvidara de sus preguntas y dejara todo por la paz mental de ella.

-Hermione.- llamó Harry con tono suave y bastante dulce. Hermione suspiró un poco más tranquila y profundamente agradecida.

-¿Si?- preguntó la joven con suavidad.

-Aún no me has contestado mis preguntas. Sobretodo, ¿Por qué estas aquí y que es aquello que no me quieres contar?- preguntó impetuosamente el joven, dejando de lado el tono dulce para dar paso a uno seco y algo demandante. La joven comenzó a maldecir mentalmente en todos los idiomas y dialectos que conocía a todos y cada uno de los seres superiores que se negaban a ayudarla. Malditos miserables, lo más seguro es que se encontraran discutiendo algo lo suficientemente importante como para olvidarse de ella y dejarla a su suerte.

Suspiró desganada, al notar como Harry golpeaba la madera de la mesa con sus dedos en un claro gesto de impaciencia. Esa sería una larga tarde.

* * *


	2. En el desalmuerzo

**_Andrea entra por la puerta de atrás, toda despeinada y abotonandose los últimos botones de la Blusa. Carraspea un poco llamando la atención, antes de soltar una sonrisa inocente y mirarlos con sus ojos negros.  
_**

**_-Buenas tardes a todos, espero que les haya sido grata la espera. hoy actualizaré este fic y he de decir que no sabía muy bien como continuar la locura que creé ayer en honor de Harry. Pero aquí, gracias a mi adorado prometido y a una sesión de buen... creo que eso no les interesa ahora. Bueno retomando la idea, por fin pude lograr tener suficiente imaginación para continuar.-_**

**_-Andrea, date prisa que aún tenemos algo de tiempo libre antes de que continues con tu caso clinico.- se escucha decir de una voz masculina y terriblemente sensual al otro la do de la puerta. Andrea se sonroja hasta la punta de los pies y comienza a juguetear con sus zapatos._**

**_-Bueno, como les venía comentando antes de que eso pasara, yo queria decirles que me siento halagada porque me han regalado unos minutos de su tiempo para perderlo leyendo esto... y aunque escribo de varias parejas de harry Potter, he de admitir que esta es mi favorita, ya que...- continua hablando Andrea cuando aparece un Hombre de cabellos negros lisos y algo largos, cuerpo perfecto, sonriendo con coquetería y solamente cubierto por una sabana. El hombre se acerca a Andrea y comienza a besarle el cuello. -Sirius, dejame continuar.- pidió Andrea con voz quedada._**

**_-Mejor continuemos lo que dejaste interrumpido.- sugirió el animago, mientras les guiña un ojo al publico y sonríe con picardia. Andrea suspira resignada y se deja hacer._**

**_-Bueno, como todos saben harry Potter y Compañía son creaciones de J. K. Rowling pero yo me he tomado el tiempo de secuestrar a harry, James, Regulus, Draco y por supuesto, Sirius para mi placer privado. Sobretodo... NO MIREN A MI SIRIUS... YA QUE NOS CASAMOS EN UNA SEMANA. Saludos y cuidense mucho... nos vemos pronto, bye.- se despide apresuradamente Andrea, para luego simplemente abrazarse fuertmente a Sirius y dejarse guiar nuevamente a la puerta, saliendo detrás de ella... dejando tras de si el eco de su voz._**

* * *

**-Aún no me has contestado mis preguntas. Sobretodo, ¿Por qué estas aquí y que es aquello que no me quieres contar?- preguntó impetuosamente el joven, dejando de lado el tono dulce para dar paso a uno seco y algo demandante. La joven comenzó a maldecir mentalmente en todos los idiomas y dialectos que conocía a todos y cada uno de los seres superiores que se negaban a ayudarla. Malditos miserables, lo más seguro es que se encontraran discutiendo algo lo suficientemente importante como para olvidarse de ella y dejarla a su suerte.**

**Suspiró desganada, al notar como Harry golpeaba la madera de la mesa con sus dedos en un claro gesto de impaciencia. Esa sería una larga tarde.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**En el desalmuerzo.**

* * *

Había logrado ignorar lo suficiente a Harry como para terminar el ansiado "Desalmuerzo", ya que la presión y la tensión que llenaban el apartamento del joven habían logrado arrancarle un gruñido a su estomago. O, ¿Fue el de Harry? En realidad no sabía a quien había pertenecido ese extraño sonido.

Sirvió como pudo la comida en la mesa de la cocina, junto con un par de refrescos. Se había esmerado en preparar la comida, para ver si así podía sobrellevar mejor el punzante sonido de las recriminaciones de su mejor amigo y hacer más llevadero el trago amargo de tener que negarle algo a la persona que mejor podía manipular sus sentimientos.

Entonces, podemos concluir que Hermione Granger estaba completamente perdida. Suspiro contrariado. Esa era otra cuestión, ya que había suspirado casi cien veces desde que había pisado la entrada de ese apartamento.

Ignorando sus propias cavilaciones y a esa vocecita chillona y burlona que parodiaba la suya propia, intentó cortar un buen trozo de la Lasagna que había cocinado para ingerirla. Tal vez así, la desdicha que sentía al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Harry y su mirada contrariada le supiera mejor. Al diablo con esos pensamientos, nada podría mejorar esa situación. Tan solo esperaba y rogaba al cielo, que nada la empeorara.

Miró de reojo a su mejor amigo y vio como este no apartaba sus ojos de ella, mientras sus manos mecánicamente destrozaban, porque eso no se le puede llamar cortar, a la pobre e inocente Lasagna y la engullía sin siquiera masticar bien. Muy probablemente el moreno se arrepentiría de ello horas después, cuando su estomago le pase factura por su completo desinterés y poca preocupación por él.

Suspiró nuevamente, y al parecer no dejaría de hacerlo en todo el día. Se sentía impotente y exasperada por la situación. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tal castigo? Todas sus acciones se regían bajo cuidadosa disciplina y justificación. Cada paso dado era antes puesto a prueba por su mente, entonces, ¿Qué había salido mal? El atentado contra la salud física de Umbridge era algo que ese gordo y fastidioso sapo se merecía, ya que necesitaba una lección de vida y de humildad. El ataque de los pájaros contra Ron en sexto fue otra lección impartida a su otro mejor amigo, para enseñarle lo que era el pudor, el recato y la discreción, cosa que a base de golpes y castigos tuvo que aprender. Y muchas cosas más, que tenían su justificación.

Además, sumado el hecho que ella se bañaba todos los días, se cepillaba sus dientes luego de cada comida. Ingería una dieta balanceada y nutritiva, bañaba a su gato todos los fines de semana y acompañaba a su madre a eventos de caridad y a la iglesia todos los domingos en la mañana. Entonces, ¿Por qué diablos el cielo y todos sus ángeles se confabulaban contra ella? Y ¿Por qué mierda Harry tenía que ser tan obstinado?

-Harry.- llamó la joven cansada de ver como su esfuerzo era despreciado y como el joven rumiaba frente a ella. Harry levanto una ceja y la miro en silencio, esperando a que prosiguiera. -Harry, deja de mirarme así por favor- pidió suavemente Hermione, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y se la masajeaba. Se sentía cansada y se veía de igual manera, tan solo esperaba que el último Potter se compadeciera de ella.

-Herms.- soltó el ojiverde en un suspiro, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y los apoyaba en la mesa, haciéndolo ver intimidante y logrando que la castaña tragara su propia saliva por lo que se venía encima. -Tú sabes bien que…- comenzó a decir el joven con el discurso que llevaba rato repitiendo mentalmente, pero la castaña se encontraba desorientada, por alguna extraña razón no podía concentrarse en las palabras de su amigo. O tal vez se trataba de la pequeña mancha de salsa italiana que se encontraba en la comisura del labio del joven y que se movía a medida que el muchacho pronunciaba las palabras.

-…y siento que te estoy perdiendo, porque antes podía leer claramente cada uno de tus pensamientos pero ahora me encuentro con que me has estado ocultando algo, luego de años de confianza absoluta.- terminó de decir el ojiverde mientras la miraba vulnerable, había estado desahogando su frustración con su mejor amiga por más de cinco minutos, para luego notar que ella lo miraba fijamente sin parpadear.

-Harry, yo…- comenzó a decir la joven luego de haber despertado de su ensoñación. Se sentía culpable con su amigo, y aunque Ginny la matara después, ella no podía ocultarle nada a él. Su mente se lo decía, sus ojos se lo decían y su corazón lo llevaba gritando desde que llegó a ese lugar. Pero como la vida es tan divertidamente irónica, en ese momento se escuchó un ruido que luego dio paso a una canción.

_I don't care if Monday's blue_

_Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too_

_Thursday I don't care about you_

_It's Friday, I'm in love_

El muchacho enarcó inmediatamente una ceja, mientras que Hermione sacaba su celular del bolsillo. Interesante selección de tono. Friday I'm in love, de The Cure. Una de las canciones favoritas de la joven y que nunca había escuchado sonar en su celular. Harry observó detenidamente a su amiga mientras una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de ella al leer el nombre de la persona que la llamaba. Disculpándose, la joven se levantó de la mesa y casi salió corriendo a la sala para contestar el teléfono.

El ojiverde se quedó quieto en su lugar por unos instantes procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hermione, su mejor amiga desde los 11 años, acababa de salir de la habitación para contestar el teléfono. Nunca, en sus 13 años de conocerse, había sucedido eso. Además, nunca había escuchado ese timbre en el celular de su amiga a pesar de que ella tenía uno para cada una de las personas especiales, a parte del común y corriente One Last Breath de Creed, para todos los demás. Ahora que se lo planteaba, conocía todos los timbres de ese celular y a quien correspondían exceptuando a ese, y al de su propio numero. Intrigado y algo dolido, Harry no dudó en escabullirse a la sala. Necesitaba saber con quien hablaba Hermione. La encontró observando el celular por unos instantes, antes de contestar.

-Aló, habla Hermione.- saludó la joven. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, observando la expresión de la muchacha a través del espejo de la sala, notando como ella se quedaba en silencio unos segundos y para luego sonreír ampliamente al escuchar la voz en el auricular.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Amaneciste mejor hoy?- preguntó Hermione con dulzura, haciendo que Harry abriera los ojos hasta casi sacarlos de sus orbitas. ¿Quién era ese tipejo al que Hermione llamaba "amor"? y ¿De donde rayos había aparecido?

-Claro mi vida, prometo ir a visitarte pronto.- respondió la castaña con suavidad. ¿Visitar? ¿Visitar a donde? Hermione tenía enteramente prohibido el ir a visitar a alguien más que no fuese su familia y al circulo de amigos que él reconocía como seguro.

Esperen un segundo. ¿Desde cuando él era tan posesivo y celoso con la castaña? Cri, cri, cri… su mente quedó en blanco en ese instante, al igual que sus ojos. No conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero estaba seguro de que desde hacía bastante tiempo. Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos revolviéndolos con frustración, mientras se negaba a seguir la línea de sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto amor, ¿Cómo no extrañarte?- dijo la joven con una sonrisa dulce y esa mirada que expresaba ternura. En ese instante quiso arrancarse cada uno de los cabellos para ver si eso no se trataba de una pesadilla. ¿Quién rayos había osado meterse con SU Mione? ¿Quién había osado mirar siquiera a su "mejor amiga" más allá de lo que él lo permitía, sin que él estuviese enterado? Y ¿por qué mierda Hermione no le había contado nada?

-Corazón, por favor pásame a tu mamá que quiero saludarla.- pidió la joven, haciendo que Harry desencajara su mandíbula. Ya hasta tenía tratos cordiales con la mamá de ESE.

-Hola a ti también Catherine.- saludó la castaña con cordialidad y sin formalismos. -Iré por allá el lunes, ya que no tengo tiempo este fin de semana. Pero prometo quedarme a pasar toda la semana entera, así que has de prepararme ese delicioso estofado que solo tu sabes hacer.- comentó risueña la muchacha, mientras las células del corazón del Joven-que-vivió no se ponían de acuerdo, haciendo que el pobre estuviera a punto de una fibrilación ventricular.

-Cuídate Catherine. Nos vemos pronto.- dijo la joven, para luego fruncir el entrecejo ante la voz del auricular. –Estoy donde Harry.- respondió la castaña, para luego simplemente sonreír nerviosamente a lo que escuchaba.

-Claro, claro… prometo intentarlo. Nos vemos Catherine, cuídate y cuida a Daniel por mí. Chao- se despidió rápidamente Hermione, para luego quedarse unos segundos mirando el celular con ternura y suspirar feliz. La joven se giró con una sonrisa deslumbrante y sus ojos brillando de alegría, para encontrarse con un Harry casi a punto de un infarto, con una mano cerrada fuertemente en un puño a la altura de su corazón, con la mirada fija en ella y la boca desencajada.

* * *

Daniel. Daniel. Daniel.

Ese condenado nombre se repetía en su mente una y otra, y otra vez. Ese hombre sin rostro, pero tan real como él mismo. Ese condenado idiota que había engatusado a la mejor bruja de esta generación. El imbecil que ostentaba el honor de ser tratado de "mi amor", "mi vida" y "corazón" por la castaña más sería y correcta de todas. Ni siquiera con él o con Ron había pronunciado cariño o nene, o alguna manera dulce. Simplemente eran Ron y Harry. Harry. Harry.

Maldita sea. Se estaba enloqueciendo. Hasta su mente ahora tenía eco y la condenada voz de sus pensamientos, sonaba tan parecida a la de Lucius Malfoy, que pensó que no se podría caer más bajo. Pero no. Todo puede ser peor. O claro que sí. TODO puede empeorar. Hasta esto.

Gracias Ley de Murphy.

Espero que hayan notado el particular tono al pronunciar esas palabras, sino, tranquilos. Nosotros se lo explicamos.

Ese tono de pronunciación es el tan conocido (y desconocidos para algunas personas) sarcasmo, el cual es una burla malintencionada y descaradamente disfrazada, ironía mordaz y cruel con que se ofende o maltrata a alguien o algo. El término también se refiere a la figura retórica que consiste en emplear esta especie de ironía. El sarcasmo es una crítica indirecta pero la mayoría de las veces, evidente.

Creo que ahora quedó todo más claro, capicci?

* * *

Dios, ayúdame. Ayúdame. AYUDAME.

Por favor Dios, Budha, Alá, Mahoma, Santa o Merlín. No importa quien rayos sea, por favor ayúdenme. ¿Recuerdan esa petición de unos minutos atrás? ¿Esa que trataba de que nada más empeorara? ¿Por qué miércoles no la habían escuchado? Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con la mirada insistente de harry, sino también con su mutismo y mal humor. Lo mejor del cuento, es que no tenía la más remota idea de lo que había incrementado la dulzura que su amigo destilaba ese día.

Nuevamente el sarcasmo reinaba en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué esas cosas tenían que ocurrir ese dichoso día?

* * *


	3. Escapando

**_Sentada en un sofa, se encuentra Andrea con una sonrisa sutil y con la mirada tranquila. Les invita con un movimiento de su mano a tomar asiento y luego les sonrié un poco más._**

**_-Buenas noches a todos. Agradezco que esten aquí conmigo, compartiendo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado el presente capitulo del fic.- saluda con tranquilidad mientras juega con el borde de su blusa y les mira levemente nerviosa. Junto a ella se encuentra un sillón vacío, al cual mira cada tanto. _**

**_-Lamento mucho la demora en la actualización, pero como había advertido estaba algo ocupada con la universidad y con mi inminente matrimonio.- continuó explicando, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y su mirada se tornaba soñadora. -Fue un sueño hehco realidad. La boda fue algo apresurada y casi sin testigos, ya que me casé luego de salir de la universidad el martes, con el uniforme puesto y con la bata encima. Salí corriendo y nos casamos ante el primer notario que encontramos. Solo tuvimos de testigos a dos secretarias y a mi mejor amiga, que em acompañó ese día.- explicó mientras aparecía una gota en su rostro y sonreía nerviosamente, pero sin perder el brillo de felicidad en su mirada._**

**_-Pero les puedo decir, que fue el mejor día de mi vida. Aunque tuve que hacer un caso clinico esa misma noche, ya que era para el dia siguiente. Y nuestra Luna de miel se tuvo que posponer hasta el fin de semana, ya que mi adorado esposo tuvo que salir de viaje a encontrarse con su familia.- dijo Andrea para luego suspirar levemente._**

**_En ese momento, una imponente figura, la cual se encuentra impecablemente vestida de negro, entra a la habitación. Con paso calmado y andar elegante, se acerca a donde se encuentra Andrea. Al llegar a donde ella, se agacha levemente y deposita un beso en su frente, para luego tomar una de sus manos y también besarla. Andrea sonrié dulcemente y lo invita a sentarse a su lado. _**

**_-Buenas noches, y disculpen la demora.- saludó Sirius con una sonrisa tranquila, sin despegar los ojos de su ahora esposa. -¿Que hacias amor?- preguntó el animago con una sonrisa, que derritió a la joven. _**

**_-Contandoles de nuestro matrimonio.- respondió Andrea con suavidad, haciendo que una sonrisa llena de picardía apareciera en el rostro de Sirius._**

**_-¿Y ya le dijiste que descubriste en esta semana que eres alergica al Latex?- preguntó, mientra su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa descarada._**

**_-Sirius.- chilló Andrea, completamente avergonzada, mientras se cubría el rostro por la verguenza. Sirius soltó una carcajada y se giró para ver a los invitados._**

**_-Bueno, como mi queria esposa no se encuentra capaz de pronuncair palabra, he de hacer su trabajo esta vez. HP y Co pertenecen a J. K Rowling, exceptuando obviamente a mi, que soy de esta hermosa mujer que esta a mi lado, y que ahora es Andrea Black. Saludos a todos los que nos dejaron un review y, Atenea, por supuesto que te prestamos a mi ahijado, pero solo por 24 Horas, que lo necesitamos para una reunión familiar que se llevara a cabo mañana a las 7.30 de la noche. Así que no me lo canses mucho. Ahh por cierto, las canciones son "Rock you like a Hurricane" de The Scorpions, "Friday, I'm In Love" de The Cure, y por último "tratame suavemente" de Soda Stereo.- dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo, y luego sonriendo tranquilamente.  
_**

**_Nos leemos pronto, Andrea Black n.n_**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Escapando**

* * *

Inhala. Exhala. Nuevamente inhala y luego recuerda exhalar. Mierda, esto no funciona. Mejor intentemos con otra cosa.

Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía fue a buscar otro elefante. Dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a buscar otro elefante.

Se preguntaran como hemos llegado a este estado deplorable. Créanme que también me lo estoy preguntando. Aunque tal vez tenga algo que ver con un desalmuerzo terminado abruptamente, un mutismo por parte del joven que venció y un intento desesperado por parte de Hermione de comprender la tan compleja y extraña mente de su mejor amigo. Si, puede ser que eso nos encamine un poco.

Aunque más bien, también podría deberse a que la joven que se encontraba cansada de esperar explicación alguna por su mejor amigo, decidió ignorarlo también y encerrarse en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del apartamento, encender la radio que allí había y ensordecer cualquier ruido proveniente del exterior.

Ahora comprenden un poco mejor todo.

Luego de una hora golpeando la maldita puerta, que no se abría ni con hechizos y de lograr que su voz se tornara unos cuantos tonos más graves, casi llegando al mutismo obligatorio o a ser el doble permanente de Darth Vader, la puerta seguía estoicamente cerrada.

Maldita sea la hora en que Hermione aprendió tan buenos y efectivos hechizos. Se dejó caer en el pasillo y se sentó frente a la puerta escuchando la voz de Hermione corear la canción.

_But have you heard about that way, _

_To make you feel I should soon make you pay _

_And to make you toe the line, line _

_I Sever the ties _

_Oh well i never _

_Sever the ties _

_And fuck forever _

_If you don't mind _

_Oh I'm stuck forever _

_In your mind, your mind, your mind_

En mi mente. Maldita sea la estupida canción y el inútil que la canta. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que sonar esa canción? Y también ¿Por qué Hermione cantarla con tantas ganas?

* * *

Estupido Harry. Como siempre tan obstinado. Ni siquiera me explicó que rayos le pasaba. Luego de que regresó en si, después de su contacto con el más allá y su nueva experiencia cerca de la muerte no ha abierto la boca.

Idiota. Yo preocupándome por él, mientras se negaba a contestarme algo. Y lo peor de todo era su mirada, que me transmitía rabia, decepción e ira.

Me cansé de preguntarle que lo tenía de tan mal humor, y aún así no conseguí que pronunciara palabra alguna. Intenté salir del apartamento, pero recordé demasiado tarde que tenía prohibido poner un pie fuera de este hasta las 2.30 de la tarde y apenas era la 1.30. Aunque eso fue hace media hora, y ya solo necesito aguantar otros treinta minutos más y seré libre de salir de aquí. Maldita sea Ginny y aquella apuesta perdida.

Bueno, pero no pensemos más en eso, sino en que si él no quiere hablar conmigo, yo tampoco debo soportar su cara de puño y su entrecejo fruncido. Así que ahora me encuentro encerrada en la que es mi habitación cuando me vengo a quedar en este lugar, con el radio encendido a todo volumen y más de treinta hechizos en la puerta.

Ahora, veremos quien es el que no quiere hablar con quien.

_The wolf is hungry_

_He runs the show_

_He's licking his lips_

_He's ready to win_

_On the hunt tonight_

_For love at first sting_

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

Esa canción es genial. Dios, que bien tocan The Scorpions. Lastima que cuando me quise dar cuenta de que sonaba, ya se estaba terminando. Ahora es esperar la siguiente canción. Al menos ahora estoy más calmada que antes. Siempre he creído que los libros y la música son los únicos que logran relajarme tanto. Y ahora eso es perfectamente demostrable.

Esos acordes. Si, esa era una de las que deseaba escuchar.

* * *

_I don't care if Monday's blue_

_Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too_

_Thursday I don't care about you_

_It's Friday, I'm in love_

_  
Monday you can fall apart_

_Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart_

_Oh, Thursday doesn't even start_

_It's Friday I'm in love_

Nunca creí enloquecer tanto por una canción. Pero siento que si no callo ese radio, me volveré irremediablemente loco. Llevo 45 minutos sentado fuera de la habitación donde esta terca mujer se ha encerrado, escuchando estoicamente todas las canciones que suenan. Algunas acompañadas por la voz de ella, que es muy bonita, y otras simplemente entonadas por el cantante. Maldita sea la hora en que ese Daniel se apareció en la vida de ella, y por ende en la mía. Ahora descubro cosas que antes no me había detenido a ver.

Pero me cansé de esto y de ese ruido. Esa maldita canción se debe callar. Y seré yo quien la calle. Prepárate puerta, que ahora mismo te abriré.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada al borde de la cama y con los brazos rodeando sus piernas. Había decidido cambiar de emisora en la mitad de la canción. Por alguna razón, en vez de alegrarla como al principio, los acordes la fueron sumergiendo en una intranquilidad y depresión que la obligó a cambiar de estación de radio. Ignorando los gritos de Harry y su persistencia de que le abriera la puerta, continuó en la misma posición que antes.

Ahora se encontraba escuchando una emisora de música internacional. Observó su reloj nuevamente y notó que eran las 2.25 p.m., pronto lograría escapar de ese lugar solamente necesitaba distraer a Potter y todo estaría bien. Unos cuantos minutos de libertad y lograría calmarse lo suficiente como para pasar un par de horas más en su compañía.

Rogaba sólo por unos veinte minutos de libertad y aceptaría todo el interrogatorio de su amigo. De pronto, levantó su rostro y sonrió complacida consigo misma. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a buscar un contacto. Al encontrarlo se dispuso a llamar, esperando impaciente a que le contestaran. Al escuchar el tranquilo Aló, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Hola Serpiente.- saludó con fingida tranquilidad. -Necesito un favor tuyo.- añadió antes que la persona al otro lado de la línea lograra decir algo.

* * *

_Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad_

_Se esconde tras tus ojos,_

_Y que tu blusa atora sentimientos, que respiras_

_Tienes que comprender_

_Que no puse tus miedos_

_Donde están guardados,_

_Y que no podré quitártelos_

_Si al hacerlo me desgarras._

_No quiero soñar_

_Mil veces las mismas cosas_

_Ni contemplarlas sabiamente_

_Quiero que me trates suavemente._

_Te comportas de acuerdo_

_Con lo que te dicta cada momento_

_Y esta inconstancia, no es algo heroico_

_Es más bien algo enfermo._

_No quiero soñar_

_Mil veces las mismas cosas_

_Ni contemplarlas sabiamente_

_Quiero que me trates suavemente._

_  
No quiero soñar_

_Mil veces las mismas cosas_

_Ni contemplarlas sabiamente_

_Quiero que me trates suavemente_

_Quiero que me trates suavemente_

_Quiero que me trates suavemente_

_Suavemente, suavemente_

_Suavemente._

Suspiró desanimado. Se había detenido justo antes de derribar la puerta al sentir como la joven cambiaba de emisora. Gritó una vez más, esperando que ella le abriera, pero al parecer, no lo escuchaba. Se volvió a sentar frente a la puerta y decidió esperar un poco más. Se permitió escuchar lo que sonaba en la radio, dándose el lujo de notar que ahora la canción estaba en español. Nunca había escuchado esa canción, aunque la voz se le hacía algo conocida. Sonaba como a aquel grupo argentino del que una vez había escuchado hablar. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Bueno, ahora eso no interesaba en lo más mínimo. Esa canción había logrado remover muchos recuerdos y los cimientos de sus pensamientos. Sintió como el latir de su corazón se tornaba pesado y casi creyó escucharse a si mismo cantar el coro de esa canción. La voz de la castaña retumbaba en sus oídos, melódicamente y cargada de nostalgia. Su pulso disminuyó mucho durante esos minutos y sintió como el aire se tornaba denso.

Se sintió compenetrado con la letra y su implícita tristeza. Con el dolor que expresaba y con esa pizca de esperanza que la llenaba. Con esa rendición ante algo más fuerte que uno, y la sumisa petición de que no lo lastimen más.

¿Así se sentía Hermione? ¿Así le dolía el corazón a ella? ¿Acaso Daniel la hacia dudar de si misma y de su relación? O tal vez, ¿Ella le pedía que la _tratara suavemente?_ Es que la emoción con la que la joven la cantaba no podía ser fingida. Uno no podía fingir las emociones en esa magnitud.

Le dolía la cabeza con sólo pensarlo. Le fastidiaba la idea de que ella pudiera estar tan enamorada de ese idiota, como para pedirle que le permita llegar a él. Aunque tal vez el podría demostrarle que ese imbecil no la merecía. A pesar de jamás haberlo visto en su vida, él sabía a ciencia cierta que no era digno de ella. Nadie lo era.

* * *

Secó la lágrima que recorría su rostro, y sonrió amargamente. Se sentía un poco más liberada luego de dejar salir todo a través de aquella canción. Su corazón se lo decía. Ahora nada más debía esperar a que esa serpiente cumpliera su parte y le ayudara. Miró su reloj y sonrió. El tiempo había pasado ahora solo faltaban… tres, dos, uno.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta llenó toda la casa. Se permitió sonreír tristemente mientras se colocaba de pie. Era el momento de actuar.

Sabía que estaba comportándose como una cobarde, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas como para luchar en ese momento. No en ese preciso instante. Regresaría más luego, cuando su mente y su corazón se hayan calmado lo suficiente como para resistir cualquier prueba que aquel moreno de ojos verdes le pusiera.

Ahora, lo único importante era, escapar.

* * *


	4. De Regreso

**_Andrea entra a la habitación y los mira con una sonrisa un tanto alegre y un tanto nerviosa. Mientras se escuchan un par de gritos desde la habitación contigua._**

**_-Espero disculpen el escándalo de al lado. Están viendo la repetición del último partido de Quidditch que Sirius grabó. Y aunque ya lo han visto como diez veces, no se cansan de gritar.- explicó Andrea con simpleza para luego negar con la cabeza. -Hombres.- murmuró en voz baja._**

**_-¡YA TE OIMOS!- escuchó un grito colectivo desde la otra habitación. Se trataba de la voz de Draco, Regulus, Sirius y Harry._**

**_-¿En que familia di a parar?- se preguntó a si misma para luego volver a negar. -Pero no importa, es la familia a la que quiero pertenecer.- dijo Andrea con suavidad. En eso se abre la puerta estrepitosamente y los cuatros miembros masculinos entran por ella, haciendo que la joven pegue un brinco y casi se caiga al suelo del susto. -¿Qué diablos…?- pregunta, cuando se siente abrazada fuertemente por Sirius. _**

**_-Eso era lo que queríamos oír, amor.- dijo Sirius, mientras los otros asentían._**

**_-Bienvenida a la familia Black, Andrea.- dijo Regulus, mientras le daba un abrazo a la joven, ante la mirada atenta de su hermano mayor._**

**_-Suéltala rápido, no será que me la desgastes.- murmuró Sirius._**

**_-Deja de decir tonterías y regresen a ver su juego.- regañó Andrea avergonzada. -Tengo que decir el disclaimer y ustedes no me dejan.- añadió la única mujer._**

**_-Harry Potter y Co. Pertenecen a J. K Rowling, excepto el mequetrefe que esta detrás de mí con sus celos posesivos. El cual, para mi desgracia es mi hermano mayor.- recitó Regulus con tranquilidad. _**

**_-Y eso que nosotros somos su familia.- añadió Draco, mientras Harry asentía en silencio._**

**_-Traidores.- chilló Sirius, mirando a los dos menores. –En fin, ya dijeron el disclaimer. Ya te puedes venir con nosotros a ver el resto del partido.- anunció mientras tomaba a Andrea por la cintura y la levantaba hasta cargarla. –Nos vemos.- se despidió mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. –Y el último en salir tendrá que lavarle el cabello a Snape.- gritó Sirius, mientras estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, siendo seguido por los otros tres e ignorando los gritos de su esposa._**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**De Regreso.**

* * *

Maldito timbre, justo tenía que sonar en ese momento. Caminó refunfuñando hacia la puerta, mientras se giraba cada tres pasos para observar la puerta de madera de la habitación donde estaba encerrada Hermione. Maldijo nuevamente en voz alta y continuó con su camino. Al llegar a la puerta, la fulminó con la mirada, para luego prepararse para insultar a aquel que se ha dignado alejarlo de su guardia. Respiró profundo, llenando así sus pulmones y abrió la puerta de una sola vez.

Parpadeó completamente confuso, para luego sentir como la ira bullía en su interior y rápidamente amenazaba con hacerlo explotar. Observó la espalda del visitante y carraspeó enojado para dar a entender que ya había abierto la puerta. El visitante se giró, y le sonrió con algo de arrogancia y diversión en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Que quieres, Nott?- preguntó Harry, directo al grano. La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del ex slytherin se ensanchó aún más por la seca bienvenida recibida.

-Hola Potter, ¿Cómo has estado? Yo realmente me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- saludó Theodore con esa sonrisa que Harry comenzaba a sentir como irritante. -Muchas gracias por invitarme a pasar y claro que te acepto algo de tomar. Creo que una buena taza de té sería lo indicado.- añadió el joven mientras atravesaba la puerta y entraba al apartamento, sorprendiendo al último de los Potter.

Theodore caminó con paso tranquilo y aristocrático por la sala hasta llegar a uno de los sofás, donde tomó asiento. Harry permanecía aún en la puerta, mirándolo medio asombrado, medio enfadado. Refunfuñando nuevamente, cerró la puerta y se encaminó a la cocina. Theodore rió tranquilamente al escuchar las múltiples maldiciones dirigidas a su persona por parte del Joven-que-vivió. Se recargó levemente en el espaldar del mueble, mientras sacaba la varita de su pantalón. Con un rápido y preciso movimiento, realizó un hechizo no verbal, volviendo a guardar la varita en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba. Miró a través de la ventana y suspiró levemente, negando con la cabeza en silencio y simplemente atento al ruido que producía Harry en la cocina. Ya había echo su parte, sólo esperaba resistir lo necesario antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

* * *

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo del apartamento, moviéndose lo más silenciosamente posible. Giró su rostro a todos lados y se encontró con la sonrisa cómplice de Theodore. Le sonrió agradecida, pero la sonrisa no llegó a contagiar sus ojos. Haciéndole señas para que se apurara, Hermione terminó de recorrer el apartamento hasta llegar a la puerta principal. La abrió con cuidado y echándole una última mirada de agradecimiento, cruzó la puerta y la cerró con cuidado tras de si.

* * *

Giró su rostro extrañado, para luego simplemente volver a su tarea. Debía atender a su "invitado". Maldita sea Nott y su capacidad de ser inoportuno. Quién sabe que rayos querría de él ese día. Lo único de lo que era realmente conciente, era de Hermione.

Frunció el ceño por un instante. Las cosas con la joven habían empeorado bastante en el transcurso de algunas horas, tanto así, que parecía que existiera un abismo entre ellos. Deseaba poder comprender a la joven y conocer que era todo aquello que le estaba ocultando, a parte de querer conocer al condenado de Daniel que se atrevió a entrar en la vida de Hermione y adueñarse de aquello que era de ellos por derecho.

Escuchó el sonido de la tetera al estar lista, lo cual lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Refunfuñando, sirvió una taza de té y se la llevó al joven que lo esperaba tranquilo en la sala de su apartamento. Frunció el ceño al verlo. Algo raro estaba sucediendo ese día, y al parecer, varias personas eran concientes de ello.

-¿Qué quieres, Nott?- preguntó nuevamente seco, mientras le entregaba la taza de té al Ex Slytherin. Theodore lo observó en silencio, mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca y bebía el primer trago.

-Gracias. Está muy bueno.- agradeció el joven, exasperando un poco más al anfitrión. -Bueno Potter, lo que me trae por aquí es que necesito que me firmes algunos documentos del ministerio, además de que se me envió para ayudarte a realizar un informe que ha de ser diligenciado hoy mismo, sobre el expediente 054782-5.- anunció Theodore, mientras observaba las ondas que se formaban en la taza. Harry lo miraba perplejo. ¿Trabajo? ¿Trabajo en su día libre? Eso no podía ser posible. Observó detenidamente la postura tranquila de Nott y concluyó que él no le estaba mintiendo.

Al fin y al cabo, tras varios años trabajando juntos, debía reconocer que él joven era sincero.

-¿Te me vas a quedar mirando todo el tiempo, Potter? O, ¿vas a comenzar a trabajar? Porque si sigues así comenzaré a creer seriamente en lo que Draco me comentó una vez. Algo sobre un poco de retardo mental en tu persona.- dijo Theodore sin levantar su mirada del té.

Tal vez demasiado sincero.

Suspiró desganado y caminó rumbo a su habitación. Necesitaba su laptop, su pluma y su tintero. Esto iba a demorar largo rato. Se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta de Hermione, escuchando la música emerger a través de la puerta y su mirada se tornó algo triste. Respiró profundo y siguió su camino. Lo mejor era tratar de acabar lo más pronto posible, para así, arreglar las cosas con su mejor amiga, sobre todo aquello que le estaba ocultando.

El único problema, es que se sentía extrañamente incomodo de estar en el mismo apartamento con el ex de la persona que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado en menos de 4 horas.

* * *

Agradecida ante todo con Theodore, decidió vagar un rato por las calles. Necesitaba despejarse para luego poder volver a la casa y afrontar a Harry y su extraña actitud para con ella. Caminó a paso tranquilo por las transitadas calles de Londres durante casi 3 horas, cuando vio un parque con un pequeño y semioscuro bosquecillo. El lugar perfecto para realizar una aparición.

Intentando no pensar en nada más que en un lugar donde pudiera sentirse mejor, se encaminó al dichoso parque. Cruzó la calle con cuidado y esquivó a los niños que corrían por allí. Alejándose lo suficiente del rango visual de las personas que por allí pasaban, cerró sus ojos y desapareció del Londres Muggle.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir que había llegado a su destino, se encontró frente a aquella misma estatua que varios años atrás, con solo 18 años por delante y un profundo temor instalado en su pecho, había visitado. Nuevamente veía a la estatua cambiar de forma, por lo que se acercó a ella, notando como se convertía en una familia compuesta por tres integrantes.

Llevaba años sin regresar a ese lugar, pero pareciera que el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Como si el estar frente a esa estatua, observando el rostro de Lily y James Potter junto a un pequeño y hermoso Harry, fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para transportarla de nuevo a aquella época llena de peligros y temores, pero donde su amistad estaba en el mejor momento.

Sonrió levemente, mientras secaba la traicionera lágrima que había escapado de uno de sus ojos. Planteándose seriamente, tal vez desde el mismo instante en que se había aparecido en el valle de Godric con Harry en ese invierno del 97, algo había comenzado a nacer en su interior por el Joven-que vivió.

O tal vez, simplemente siempre había estado allí y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta hace muy poco.

Despidiéndose en silencio del recuerdo de la familia Potter, caminó por las calles de la pequeña población hasta que encontró un lugar donde sentarse. Ataviada con una blusa sencilla y fresca, y el jean que tan practico y cómodo le resultaba, se encontraba ella sentada en una banca. Tenía su mirada posada en el suelo y sus manos sobre sus mejillas, mientras se encontraba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, ignorante de todas las personas que la veían detenidamente. Algunos la veían con asombro, otros con admiración y a otros simplemente le era indiferente.

De pronto sintió una mano se posaba sobre uno de sus hombros, haciendo que levantara sus ojos para ver a la persona que se había acercado. Sonrió dulcemente a la persona, mientras esta tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-Hola Herms, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó tranquilamente el joven, ignorando las miradas de las personas.

-Hola Neville. Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar.- respondió la castaña con un intento de sonrisa, que hizo fruncir el ceño del joven rubio por un momento.

-No se que me sorprende más. El hecho de que intentes mentirme después de todos estos años o el hecho de que creas que yo me comeré ese cuento.- dijo Neville con tranquilidad, mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Qué ha sucedido con Harry?- preguntó el joven con simpleza, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene que ver con Harry?- preguntó Hermione asombrada.

-Para que te encuentres en este lugar y en este momento, debiste haber discutido con Harry. A veces puedes ser muy transparente con lo que a Harry se refiere.- respondió el joven, mientras alzaba los hombros con descuido, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña. La joven lo pensó unos segundos, antes de rendirse, bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.

-Realmente no se que sucede con él. Lleva actuando extraño todo el día, además de estar de mal humor por, palabras textuales de él, mi aparente "falta de confianza" hacia él.- respondió Hermione antes de soltar otro de sus, ya característicos, suspiros de derrota. -Maldita sea Harry Potter y todo lo que él representa.- murmuró en voz baja, haciendo reír a su amigo. La castaña se giró a verlo con sorpresa y con indignación a la vez.

-Herms, no trates de engañarte a ti misma.- dijo Neville con suavidad mientras le sonreía a la castaña. -Estoy seguro de que sabes la razón del comportamiento de Harry. Siempre lo has sabido.- añadió mientras notaba como la joven lo observaba algo confusa, y a punto de interrumpirlo. Neville alzó una mano y la detuvo, mientras la miraba con calma. -Ustedes dos tienen su propio mundo, su propio medio de comunicación que nadie más entiende. Y sé que ahora mismo has de saber lo que pasa por la mente de él, sólo que te niegas a ti misma la respuesta. Siempre has sabido lo que piensa y lo que necesita- explicó Neville.

-Si fuera así, no me encontraría en este lugar. Haces parecer que mi mundo girara entorno a Harry Potter.- replicó la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño. Neville la observó con cuidado, para luego enarcar una ceja.

-Entonces podrás explicarme que haces en el Valle de Godric, el día del cumpleaños de Harry y mirando fijamente el monumento a los caídos.- dijo Neville, mientras la joven se sonrojaba para luego verla cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

-De acuerdo. Soy patética y durante los últimos 13 años de mi vida, todo mi mundo ha girado alrededor de ese personaje.- admitió Hermione con la voz amortiguada por sus manos, sin notar la sonrisa de su amigo y ex compañero de escuela.

-Yo no sería tan extremista como para sentenciar eso, pero al menos has admitido en voz alta que suceden cosas con Harry.- aclaró Neville sin perder la sonrisa. -Ahora sólo es cuestión de que se lo admitas a él.- murmuró el rubio, sobresaltando a la castaña. Cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar, una voz los interrumpió.

-Neville.- se escuchó un llamado por parte de una voz femenina. La castaña se giró y se asombró al ver a una de sus ex compañeras de Hogwarts, Hannah Abbott.

-Hannah.- murmuró Neville con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras se levantaba y esperaba la llegada de la joven. Hermione se le quedó mirando y sonrió levemente, levantándose también de la banca al momento en que Hannah llegaba a su encuentro.

-Hola Neville, Hola Hermione. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí. Ha sido una agradable sorpresa- saludó una alegre Hannah mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Para mi también lo ha sido, Hannah.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa observando de reojo a su amigo, que permanecía en silencio y con un marcado sonrojo. -Pero lastimosamente me tengo que ir. Tengo que resolver unos asuntos ahora mismo. Fue un placer haberte visto luego de tanto tiempo. Y espero que nos acompañes esta noche.- dijo la castaña.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Hannah algo confundida, haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

-Neville te lo explicará.- fue la simple respuesta. Haciendo un movimiento de manos, comenzó a alejarse de la pareja, mientras negaba silenciosamente con una sonrisa. A pesar de todo, Neville no había cambiado tanto.

Caminó un poco más y se encontró con la iglesia y su respectivo cementerio. Se quedó observando el cementerio desde lejos, pero no entró en él. No era ocasión para ello. Dio la vuelta y dándole la espalda al cementerio, se apareció.

* * *

Que aburrido resultaba todo esto. No había parado de trabajar en más de tres horas, y sentía los dedos agarrotados. Frunció el ceño. Nott se veía ligeramente menos alegre de lo que había estado desde un principio, pero no estaba completamente seguro. Ese condenado Slytherin podía cubrir bastante bien sus emociones.

Tal vez en Slytherin les daban una clase especial para ello. Algo así como, "Como aprender a parecer seres imperturbables y fastidiosamente directos e insoportables cuando se lo proponen". Tal vez dada por el jefe de casa. Snape había hecho un trabajo formidable con los Slytherin de esa generación. Y como no, si él había sido un maestro en ello. Suspiró derrotado. Pero a pesar de todo, había sido una buena persona. Ojala este descansando en paz en un lugar bonito junto a la familia Potter y los merodeadores. Si y que brille para ellos la luz perpetúa.

Aunque se deben estar halando de los cabellos. Negó mentalmente. Mejor no pensar en esas cosas, que no llevaban a ningún lugar y concentrarse en terminar esos papeles.

Tomó su pluma y la mojó en el tintero, para luego firmar el último documento. Por fin había terminado la dichosa tortura y podría echar a Nott de su apartamento sin miramientos, antes de que la castaña, que aún permanecía encerrada en su habitación se le diese por salir y verlo allí.

Si. Se hace necesario deshacerse de las pequeñas alimañas rastreras. Ahora, solo falta un plan para ello. Al diablo con el plan, mejor echarlo directamente y sin demora.

-Nott.- llamó el ojiverde de anteojos, con una extraña sonrisa mientras observaba a Nott ordenar los papeles. Theodore asintió dándole a entender que lo escuchaba cuando de repente se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Extrañado, giró su rostro para encontrarse con la visión de Hermione Granger entrando al apartamento con un par de bolsas. Pero lo que lo dejó pasmado en su lugar y con la expresión congelada, fue que estaba vestida con otra ropa y lucía una sonrisa brillante y deslumbrante.

¿Cuándo se había marchado del apartamento, si ni siquiera había visto la puerta abrirse? Y lo otro, ¿Dónde y con quien había estado para haberse visto en la obligación de cambiarse de ropa? Si con la que estaba se veía fenomenal.

La observó fijamente, mientras su entrecejo se fruncía cada vez más. Hermione llevaba puesto uno de esos ligeros y frescos vestidos de verano que muy pocas veces le había visto usar, el cual era de un color beige. Llevaba puestas unas delicadas sandalias a juego y su cabello, que antes estaba amarrado a una coleta, se encontraba suelto y cayendo como una cortina de rizos en su espalda.

¿Dónde diablos había estado? Lo más seguro es que no había podido resistir la tentación y se había ido a ver a _ese _Daniel, a pesar de que había dicho que esperaría hasta el lunes para ir. O tal vez sabía que Nott iría al apartamento y se había vestido así por él. Rayos, quien sabe que estaría pasando por la mente de esa mujer para colocarse ese condenado y provocador vestido.

Un momento, paren el carro. ¿ÉL había pensado que ELLA se veía provocativa con ese vestido? Dios, sus pensamientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

_Pero es cierto. Se ve demasiado bien con ese vestido. No debería ser legal que una mujer se vea así._

Y nuevamente la maldita voz de Lucius Malfoy en su mente. Acaso no podía tener una voz mental un tanto diferente. Hasta la de Snape hubiera sido mejor.

Diablos, Hermione había volteado. ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Será que puede escuchar los pensamientos sin necesidad de hacer contacto visual? Esperen, esa sonrisa no es para mí. _NO ES PARA MÍ_. Es para Nott.

Permítanme respirar profundamente. ESA sonrisa, la cual no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, años quizás, ¿es para Nott?

Ese maldito Slytherin tiene sus minutos contados. Y si le sigue sonriendo y mirando de esa manera a SU castaña, estos serán recortados a ser segundos. Prepárate Nott para tener una muerte lenta y extremadamente dolorosa, porque nadie y nadie es nadie, se atreve a ver así a **mi** Mione.

* * *


	5. Con las Serpientes

**_-Bienvenidos nuevamente a este fic.- saluda Andrea con mucho entusiasmo, mientras carga al pequeño Eriol. -Estoy aquí con la quinta entrega de este fic y muy feliz de ello. Ya se esta acabando, supongo que solo faltan como dos capítulos más y todo estará resuelto.- comenta Andrea mientras toma asiento en un sofá que "mágicamente" apareció, para luego soltar una risita cómplice y picara._**

**_-Tengo unas cuantas ideas más, y espero que les gusten. Yo me he divertido mucho escribiendo este capitulo y espero que me comenten como me quedó y que les gusto y que no.- continuó hablando Andrea, mientras veía a su hijo correr por la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su carita._**

**_-Mamá.- llamó Eriol con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se había caído y raspado levemente. Andrea se acercó rápidamente al niño y comenzó a curarlo con un botiquín que también apareció "mágicamente", para luego soltarlo y depositar un beso en su frentecita e invitarlo a seguir jugando._**

**_-Bueno, como les venía diciendo. Ojala les guste y nos comenten a mi y a Sirius como nos quedó.- comentó la joven madre. –Para los que se están preguntando, la respuesta es si. Sirius me ayuda a escribir los fics, dice que sino le haría falta una buena dosis de humor.- añade, para luego negar con una sonrisa._**

**_-En fin, tengo unas cosas que hacer y al parecer pronto ocuparan la sala de requerimientos para algo más. Así que recuerden que Harry Potter y Co. Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, ¡excepto Sirius que es mío! Nos vemos, Bye- dice Andrea, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación con Eriol. Iban tarde para una cita con Sirius en el teatro. xD_**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Con las Serpientes**

* * *

Sintiéndose más tranquila ahora, y con la esperanza de poder lidiar con cualquier cosa que se le pase a Harry por la cabeza, decidió aparecerse en el pasillo del edificio donde vive el Joven-que-sobrevivió. Sintiendo como las bolsas que había traído del supermercado más cercano, se tratan de resbalar de entre sus manos mientras intenta abrir la puerta del departamento del ojiverde, se las ingenia para sacar la llave de su bolso, mientras ese vestidito del carajo no deja de enredarse entre sus piernas en todo momento. Mala idea intentar vestir bien para esta noche, para la próxima ha de seguir firme a los siempre fieles vaqueros. Suspira mientras intenta infundirse valor a si misma y poniendo su mejor sonrisa, la que compite con las propagandas de pasta dental, gira el pomo de la puerta y abriendo asó por completo la puerta.

Entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de si, para luego girarse y sonreír nerviosa a Theodore, quien sonríe de vuelta, infundando valor y tranquilizándola de paso. Suspirando nuevamente, Hermione colocó su mejor sonrisa y miró fijamente a Harry, quien tenía el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido y la boca en un rictus de seriedad demasiado extraño en él.

La castaña caminó con paso lento pero seguro, intentando no enredarse más con ese vestido, mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina del apartamento. Eran casi las 6 de la noche y la comida aún no esta preparada. Suponiendo que los chicos tendrían bastante hambre dado que por la cantidad de papeles que había en la mesa. Pareciera que habían trabajado sin descanso.

Ese Theodore. Seguía siendo la misma serpiente de siempre. Al parecer algunas cosas jamás cambiaran, como esa capacidad de aprovecharse de ciertas situaciones. Hacer que Harry trabajara en su día libre. Pero al menos así me permitió ordenar mis ideas y tranquilizarme un poco. Creo que esas capacidades tan propias de los slytherin son de ayuda de vez en cuando. Merlín y Dios salven a Severus Snape y sus odiosas enseñanzas, que por primera vez le han salvado la vida en algo que no tuviera que ver con un caldero. Ahora, solo es cuestión de preparar una cena decente y planear como explicarle a Harry el porqué no se encontraba en el departamento.

Sencillo, ¿no es así?

* * *

Pero, ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? Esto es un descaro, y merezco una explicación o al menos una compensación a lo que he pasado durante las últimas tres horas. Creo que la acción de chocar mi puño contra el sonriente rostro de Nott, por un mínimo de una decena de veces podría ser una buena compensación. Aunque una digna explicación del maldito paradero de Hermione también me dejaría satisfecho. Veo que me mira por primera vez desde que entra y me sonríe como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Siento como mi enojo mengua un poco, y me cruzo de brazos mientras mi ceño se frunce. Pero, ¿A dónde se dirige? Carajo. ¿Cómo es posible que me ignore tan campantemente? Tan bien le fue en su encuentro con _Daniel_ como para que se olvide de dar explicaciones o de al menos tener la decencia de dirigirme la palabra. Por merlín, soy su mejor _Amigo._ Rayos, eso no me gustó como sonó.

La sigo con la mirada fija hasta que su figura se pierde en el interior de la cocina. Mierda, ni una vez ha dudado o se ha detenido para voltear a mirarme. Y lo peor de todo es que no se que me enoja más, si el hecho de que no me ha hablado o la forma indecente en que el vestido ese se mueve al son de sus pasos. Es demasiado atrayente y sensual como para ser permitido.

Debe existir una ley de prohibición contra ello, es decir, aturde demasiado a los pobres que osan posar sus ojos sobre ese andar aunque sea por un segundo. Lo que me recuerda, que no soy el único espectador. Me giró para terminar con lo que tenía planeado hacer antes que la entrada de Hermione me interrumpiera, para encontrarme con Nott caminando rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?- pregunto enojado, mientras lo miro con fiereza, notando como se detiene y me mira con una ceja enarcada y esa estupida sonrisa burlona.

-¿A donde crees, Potter?- me responde con una pregunta, para luego simplemente girarse y seguir su camino a mi cocina. Maldita sea, esto no se quedará así. Esa serpiente se tiene que largar de mi casa y luego de eso, hay una persona que me debe muchas explicaciones.

* * *

-Hola Herms.- saludó Theodore a la castaña con una sonrisa. Hermione detiene su labor, la cual se trataba de sacar todos los ingredientes que había comprado, para acercarse y abrazar al slytherin.

-Hola Theo.- Devuelve Hermione el saludo mientras sonríe tranquilamente, para luego interrumpir el abrazo. Se gira y retoma su labor en la cocina mientras Theodore toma asiento en una de las sillas que hay en la cocina. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mientras la joven terminaba de acomodar todo.

-¿Qué piensas cocinar, Herms?- preguntó tranquilamente Theodore, al notar como la joven ordenaba los ingredientes a usar.

-Si "Herms", ¿Qué piensas cocinar?- repitió Harry entrando a la cocina, con el entrecejo fruncido y fulminando con la mirada al Slytherin que lo observaba sonriente. Tomó asiento en otro lugar de la mesa que había en la cocina y posó luego su mirada en la castaña, que lo observaba con una ceja enarcada. -¿Qué?- preguntó irritado, a lo que ella simplemente negó en silencio y continuó con su labor.

-No lo sé, estaba pensando hacer unos Raviolis de pollo y carne con un poco de salsa y una ensalada Cesar. ¿Tú que me recomiendas, Theo?- preguntó la joven remarcando el nombre, recibiendo un bufido por parte de Harry.

-Creo que eso estaría perfecto. Me encanta como cocinas. Tienes muy buena sazón.- respondió educadamente Theodore sin perder la sonrisa.

-Gracias.- contestó la joven con simpleza, mientras se sonrojaba y le regalaba una sonrisa agradecida. -Es agradable cocinar, sobretodo para personas cercanas como tú.- agregó Hermione mientras comenzaba a picar los vegetales.

-Claro, ignórame a mí. Después de todo que importa que esta sea mi casa, y estés cocinando en mi cocina.- dijo Harry refunfuñando por lo bajo. -Ahora lo que falta para que esta situación sea perfecta es que se aparezca Malfoy en mi apartamento y se le de por querer comer todos juntos.- añadió el ojiverde con notable sarcasmo por la poca atención recibida.

-Es una excelente idea, Potter. Ya mismo lo llamo.- dijo Theodore animado, mientras se colocaba de pie y sacaba el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. -¿No hay problema, Hermione?- preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente. La joven negó en silencio, para luego ver como el ex slytherin salía de la cocina hablando por celular ante la atónita mirada de Harry.

-¡¿Eso que fue?!- preguntó contrariado, haciendo que Hermione lo observara fijamente.

-Tu invitación para Draco.- respondió sencillamente la joven, volteándose a continuar cocinando. -Pensé que nunca dejarían las rencillas tontas del pasado, por lo que me sorprende gratamente el que hayas ofrecido que viniera a acompañarnos a cenar.- continuó diciendo la joven, mientras sonreía maléficamente, sin que el ojiverde lo notara. En ese momento se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la sala, pero estaba segura que Harry ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Pero yo no lo…- comenzó a contestar Harry cuando escuchó pasos provenientes de la sala. Harry se giró para mirar mal a Nott al momento que este entrara, pero entrecerró sus ojos aún más y gruñó por lo bajo al ver a Draco Malfoy entrar a la cocina de su apartamento con la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que lo caracterizaba y con Nott detrás, portando la misma tonta sonrisa. -Malfoy, ¿Qué demonios haces en mi apartamento?- preguntó rudamente el joven de anteojos.

-Asistiendo a la invitación que Hermione me hizo.- respondió mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa burlona. El rubio tomó asiento también en la misma mesa, siendo fulminado con la mirada todo el tiempo por Harry.

-Harry, así no se tratan a los invitados.- reprendió dulcemente la joven, mientras seguía cocinando. -Y bienvenido, Draco.- saludó Hermione, mientras se giraba y le sonreía dulcemente al rubio.

-Gracias, Hermione. Es un gusto cenar contigo una vez más, a pesar del lugar.- respondió el joven con una sonrisa casanova, mientras Harry se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba en silencio. -Sobretodo si llevas un vestido así.- añadió, mientras le sonreía con picardía a la castaña que se sonrojó completamente y no se fijó bien en lo que hacia, consiguiendo cortarse un dedo con el cuchillo. Instintivamente soltó un gritito de dolor, que alertó al los tres hombres que estaban en la cocina, haciendo que se pusieran de pie inmediatamente. Theodore llegó rápidamente junto a la joven y tomó la mano lastimada de la castaña con delicadeza, para luego limpiar la herida y cerrarla con un hechizo no verbal, ante la mirada enojada de los otros dos varones presentes.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Theodore, mientras aún sostenía la mano de la castaña.

-Ella no necesita nada de ti, Nott.- respondió Harry por la castaña, que se giró para reprenderlo con la mirada por el tono tan grosero que había usado.

-No, Gracias Theo.- respondió Hermione, mientras fulminaba a Harry, haciendo que este se removiera incomodo en su asiento. -Pero creo que lo mejor es que salgan los tres de la cocina, si quieren que la comida esté lista en poco tiempo.- completó la joven mientras les señalaba la puerta.

-Pero…-comenzaron a objetar Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse fijamente a los ojos y bufar, nuevamente, al mismo tiempo.

-Pero nada. Ustedes no son de ayuda en la cocina, así que fuera de aquí antes que se me de por no preparar nada.- los amenazó, consiguiendo que los tres varones abandonaran la cocina. Dos enojados y uno sonriente.

Suspiró un poco más relajada y tranquila. Theodore se las iba a pagar cada una de las que le hizo frente a Draco y a Harry. Esa miserable serpiente le encantaba jugar con los demás. Sonrió de medio lado mientras continuaba picando los alimentos. Él no iba a ser el único en divertirse con el mal ajeno. Al menos por esta vez, ella también gozaría de él.

* * *

Estaban los tres sentados en la sala mirándose a la cara y atentos a cualquier movimiento de alguno de los presentes. Los sonidos procedentes de la cocina era lo único que se escuchaba en la casa y la voz de Hermione tarareando una canción muggle. Draco y Harry se medían con la mirada, mientras Theodore simplemente permanecía tranquilo leyendo el diario y les echaba una mirada cada tanto cerciorándose de que permanecían en su lugar.

Luego de casi media hora fulminándose, un delicioso olor comenzó a inundar el apartamento. Una sonrisa apareció inmediatamente en el rostro de los tres jóvenes, para que luego de darse cuenta, solo una permaneciera en su sitio por más tiempo. En eso llegó una lechuza de color gris que se posó en la ventana y picoteaba suavemente el vidrio. Los tres jóvenes se giraron, pero fue Theodore quien se dirigió a abrir la ventana. La lechuza voló elegantemente y se posó sobre el hombro del mago y le picoteó cariñosamente la oreja.

Sacando una bolsita de terciopelo de su bolsillo y tomando su varita, redujo todos los papeles en los que habían trabajado él y Harry, para luego guardarlos en la bolsa y amarrarlos firmemente a la pata de la lechuza.

-Antlia, lleva esto a la mansión.- dijo Theodore, mientras acariciaba las plumas de la lechuza, quien inmediatamente emprendió vuelo hacia su destino. Theodore cerró la ventana y se dispuso a regresar a su asiento, pero en ese momento se percató que los otros dos estaban sumidos en una guerra de miradas. Encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por la sala y tomó rumbo hacia la cocina, sin que nadie se lo impidiera.

* * *

-Ahora sí, ¿Por qué estás aquí, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry luego de estar mucho tiempo en silencio y sin apartar su mirada del rubio, quien sonreía arrogante frente a él.

-No es de tu interés, Potter.- respondió el joven, ampliando su sonrisa al notar como el ojiverde fruncía el ceño.

-Estás en mi apartamento, sentado en uno de mis sillones y, ¿No es de mi incumbencia?- preguntó Harry marcando cada palabra con notable sarcasmo.

-Exacto, _Potter-_ dijo Draco, arrastrando la voz al pronunciar el apellido del joven mago. -Pero para que veas lo benevolente que soy, te lo diré.- dijo el rubio, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón y lo miraba con notoria burla, haciendo bufar al anfitrión. -Estoy en este lugar por Hermione.- concluyó el heredero de los Malfoy con la mejor de sus sonrisas, haciendo que el joven-que-vivió apretara sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos y tensara la mandíbula.

-¿Que te traes con Hermione, Hurón?- preguntó Harry intentando controlarse a si mismo. Sintió un extraño ardor en la boca del estomago y un calor que rápidamente se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-No creo necesario explicarte eso, Potter. Hasta para alguien como tú ha de ser sencillo encontrar la respuesta a ese interrogante.- comentó Draco, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de lado con burla.

-Malfoy- gruñó Harry, notando como su corazón comenzaba a bombear mucho más rápido y como no podía fruncir más su ceño.

-Potter, Potter, Potter.- dijo Draco negando con la cabeza y levantando ambas manos en símbolo de rendición y condescendencia totalmente falsa. -De verdad que eres lento. Pero tranquilo que yo, Draco Malfoy, explicaré todas tus dudas.- añadió como si hablara con un niño, sin dejar esa sonrisa para luego colocar una expresión completamente seria. -Quiero a Hermione para mí y ni tú, ni tu escuadrón de comadrejas combatientes o _Nott_ podrá impedirlo.- concluyó el ojigris con voz firme, para luego comenzar a amenazar a Nott. –Entendiste, No…- comenzó a decir, cuando se percató del lugar vacío donde anteriormente había estado sentado su ex compañero de casa. -Miserable alimaña.- masculló Draco entre dientes, mientras se colocaba de pie, seguido por un Harry que estaba a punto de explotar.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia la cocina, con los puños apretados y preparándose para darle a Theodore la lección de su vida. Justo cuando se acercaban, escucharon una suave risa algo amortiguada. Frunciendo el entrecejo, entraron a la cocina y vieron a Hermione recargada levemente sobre Theodore con una sonrisa y susurrándole algo, para luego soltar una risa bastante musical, mientras el joven mantenía un cucharón en una mano y en la otra le revolvía el cabello levemente a la muchacha.

Detengámonos un segundo en este preciso instante y mirémoslo desde el punto de vista matemático, para llegar a un posible desenlace. Hermione sonriente + Hermione recargada en _Nott _ es igual a Epitafio en camino. Recordar mandar la cuenta de cobro a la Mansión Malfoy y a la Dirección de correo electrónico de Harry Potter, no importa si cobran dos veces el valor de una sola lapida, ellos con gusto pagaran sus demandas.

Ahora, continuemos por donde quedamos.

-Nott.- gruñó Harry al entrar, para luego tirarse ante el primer asiento que vio y cruzarse de brazos. Draco simplemente entró con su paso elegante y se sentó normalmente, pero el ceño fruncido que mostraba su expresión quitaba cualquier posibilidad de pensar que estaba calmado.

Hermione sonrió internamente ante la visión de Harry y Draco amargados y armando berrinche frente a ella. En eso se alejó de Theodore y le quitó el cucharón de la mano con facilidad y lo empujó levemente hacia la mesa donde estaban los otros dos.

-No sirves para la cocina, Theo. Mejor quédate quieto y no estorbes.- dijo Hermione en tono divertido, mientras se colocaba un par de guantes de cocina.

-¿Estorbo?- repitió Theodore con una sonrisa y una ceja enarcada, recibiendo un bufido de respuesta por parte de Harry y una "sutil" patada en la pierna por parte de Draco, quien sonreía inocentemente. Hermione se encontraba de espalda a los chicos y no se había percatado de nada, mientras Theodore simplemente seguía sonriendo, para exasperación de Draco y Harry.

-Por supuesto. No pudiste ni siquiera revolver bien la salsa.- respondió la castaña, soltando una risita cómplice. En ese momento sonrió para si misma y se relamió los labios. -Y eso que me coloqué detrás de ti para ayudarte a hacerlo.- agregó en tono dulce y aparentemente inocente. Inmediatamente luego de soltar esas palabras se mordió el labio y miró disimuladamente hacia atrás. Harry tenía una expresión consternada, mientras que Draco se limpiaba la mano luego de haber destruido un salero con esta y Theodore simplemente la miraba interrogante, para luego simplemente sonreír al notar la mirada de ella posada en él.

Ya había comenzado su pequeño plan personal, ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para disfrutar de su merecida venganza. Dejó de mirar a Theodore y comenzó a tararear una canción, mientras esperaba a que sonara el reloj de cocina, indicando que la cena estaba lista.

* * *

Colocó el último plato de Ravioles en la mesa y se sentó en su puesto tranquilamente. Observó los tres rostros masculinos que estaban frente a ella y agradeció internamente la compañía. Al menos así Harry no tendría oportunidad de acosarla con preguntas que aún no podía contestar.

Tal vez así podría sobrellevar un poco mejor el hecho de que faltaba poco para la hora y no tenía idea de cómo distraer a Harry. Además, Theodore muy dulcemente había venido a ayudarla, y aprovecharse de la situación de paso, y estaría muy mal si no lo invitara a quedarse y a comer al mismo tiempo. La presencia de Draco era otra historia. Él había aparecido como producto de la ironía mal encaminada de Harry y de un Theodore dispuesto a empeorar todo para sacarle el máximo provecho a los desastres inminentes. Observó un segundo el perfil del rubio con detalle y notó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que los años le habían sentado muy bien a él. Además, sus facciones se tornaban cada vez más arrebatadoras para las mujeres. Sabría ella de eso, si tenía que lidiar diariamente al club de Fans de Draco Malfoy que la culpaban a ella de retenerlo demasiado tiempo en el trabajo. Había días en los que escapar de esas escandalosas era toda una proeza. Suspiro cansado. Ojala entendieran que entre ella y Draco había sólo…

-Deja de mirar así a Malfoy, Hermione. Que ni siquiera has comenzado a comer.- dijo Harry contrariado sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos, y haciéndola sonrojar al notar tres pares de ojos posados en ella. Bajó el rostro levemente y comenzó a comer. Draco sonrió orgulloso y miró con burla a Harry, quien apretaba la tela de sus vaqueros, tratando de controlar las ganas de golpearlo. Theodore simplemente comía ajeno a lo que ellos hacían, pero completamente concentrado en cada uno de los movimientos de la castaña. Al parecer, había algo de lo que no tenía conocimiento.

* * *

Estupido Malfoy. ¿Quién rayos se cree que es para mirar así a Hermione? Lleva toda la cena con la mirada posada en ella y ni siquiera parece parpadear, y lo peor de todo es que logra hacerla sonrojar. ¡ESE ESTUPIDO HURÓN LA HACE SONROJAR! Debería ser yo el que produce cada uno de sus sonrojos y no el inútil bueno para nada de Malfoy.

Además, quien se cree para mirarla siquiera. Y de esa manera. Pareciera que… Mejor no sigo con esa línea de pensamiento si no quiero que la casa estalle. Aunque no me vendría del todo mal hacer que el techo se le viniera encima al imbecil ese.

Y Nott que no se ha movido para nada más que para comer y mirar a Hermione. Ni siquiera tiene la necesidad de observar la comida que se lleva a la boca. ¿Cómo rayos lo hace? Yo también lo quiero aprender para así no perderme detalle alguno.

Un momento, yo conozco ese sonido. Ese es "_Friday, I'm in love". _No, no, no. Que se trate del celular de Nott o de Malfoy diciéndoles que sucedió una emergencia y se tienen que largar de este lugar, pero por Merlín y Morgana, que no se trate del celular de ella. Que no se trate de _Daniel._

* * *

-Aló.- contestó Hermione mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta y luego de disculparse con los jóvenes. Se encontraba aún sentada en la mesa y hablaba por celular.

-_Hermione.- _Se escuchó decir al teléfono, para luego escuchar un fuerte llanto por parte de una mujer.

-¿Catherine?- preguntó la joven, frunciendo el ceño levemente, recibiendo un débil si por respuesta. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupada.

-_Da… Daniel está mal._- respondió la mujer al teléfono, para luego echarse a llorar otra vez.

-¿Qué pasó con Daniel?- preguntó la castaña mientras se colocaba inmediatamente de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina, sin notar la mirada confundida de Draco y Theodore junto a la enojada de Harry.

_-Daniel tuvo una recaída y estamos en el Hospital.-_ respondió la mujer entre hipidos. _-Hermione, estoy muy asustada.-_ añadió Catherine al teléfono con la voz entrecortada.

-Dame la dirección, voy para allá.- Dijo Hermione luego de unos segundos en silencio, mientras convocaba un pedazo de papel y un esfero para escribir. Anotó la dirección y la agarró con fuerza en su mano. -No te preocupes, pronto estará bien. Espérame por favor.- trató de animar Hermione, mientras sentida un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar. Se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

Giró sobre si misma y se encontró de lleno con Draco, Theodore y Harry que la miraban expectantes de una explicación, mientras flanqueaban la puerta de la cocina. Frunció el ceño y caminó directamente hacia ellos.

-Muévanse.- ordenó la joven.

-No.- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Muévanse.- repitió la joven, mientras fruncía el ceño y sus mejillas se coloreaban por el enojo.

-No lo haremos. Hermione nos…- comenzó a decir harry, para luego verse callado al notar como la joven les apuntaba directamente a los tres con la varita.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes, así que muévanse por favor a las buenas si no quieren que yo lo haga a las malas.- sentenció Hermione tajantemente y con la mirada llena de determinación, completamente dispuesta a cumplir con su amenaza.

Los tres jóvenes retrocedieron inmediatamente y se separaron, permitiéndole el paso a Hermione, quien inmediatamente se dirigió a la entrada del apartamento. Sin detenerse y sin voltear, abrió la puerta del apartamento.

-Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.- se despidió secamente, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si. Pasos acelerados se escucharon en el pasillo de afuera, mientras tres hombres se quedaban mirando la puerta fijamente y con una sola cosa en la cabeza.

-¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?- preguntó Draco mirando alternativamente a Harry y a Theodore.


	6. ¡Idiota, es tu cumpleaños!

**_-Hola a todos.- saluda alegremente Andrea que viene vestida de negro y junto al pequeño Eriol que viene vestido de azul cielo. -Bienvenidos al 6 y penúltimo capitulo de este fic. Ya el final se está acercando y creo que este es la parte más "seria" de toda la historia. Espero que les guste.- comienza a hablar Andrea con tranquilidad. _**

**_-En dos días será el bautizo de mi pequeño, por lo que estoy algo atareada y preparando la mansión para la fiesta a la que están cordialmente invitados.- dice con una sonrisa. –Quiero agradecer a los que han leído el fic y que les ha gustado como para poner alertas y en favoritos. Gracias a todos.- agradece mientras se sonroja. –Pero ando de carrera, por lo que no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo. Ya saben que HP y Co. Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling excepto Sirius Black que es mío. Cuídense y nos vemos pronto.- dice Andrea para luego irse apresuradamente. Va a comprar los últimos detalles de la fiesta xD. _**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**¡Idiota, es tú cumpleaños!

* * *

  
**

Bajaba las escaleras casi corriendo, mientras sentía que en cualquier momento se caería por enredarse con sus propias piernas y con le vestido que llevaba puesto. Bajó las escaleras que la separaban del primer piso, que eran bastantes, ya que Harry había decidido vivir en el último piso del pequeño edificio. Gracias a Merlín, apenas y eran cinco.

En su carrera recordó que había dejado el bolso con sus cosas en el apartamento de Harry, y agradeciendo que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos, lo convocó con un _accio._ Se detuvo esperando por sus cosas, y cuando tuvo todo, siguió con su camino. Solo faltaba el último tramo de escaleras y podría irse directo al Hospital. Daniel y Catherine la esperaban.

* * *

Se quedaron mirándose las caras por unos minutos en silencio, luego de la duda colectiva que el rubio se había encargado de hacer pública. Cuando de un momento a otro sintieron algo pasar cerca de sus cabezas. Con los reflejos adquiridos por su época de jugadores de quidditch, giraron el rostro y notaron que se trataba del bolso de Hermione que salía volando por la puerta, que Harry había abierto para intentar encontrar a su amiga, para ir en busca de su dueña. Sin necesidad de pensar mucho, comenzaron a correr detrás del bolso y de su dueña de paso.

-Maldita sea Potter.- gruñó Draco mientras bajaba las escaleras tras Harry. -¿No pudiste encontrar un edificio que estuviera más piso y sin elevador?- preguntó con sarcasmo, a lo que recibió un gruñido por parte de Harry.

Cuando faltaban pocos escalones para terminar de bajar las escaleras vieron una figura femenina atravesar corriendo el vestíbulo y salir a la calle.

-Hermione.- gritó Harry tratando de llamarla, pero la joven no le escuchó o no quiso hacerlo. Apresurando el paso, la vio montarse en un taxi y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, cerró la puerta y el automóvil arrancó. Maldijo por lo bajo su mala suerte. Draco llegaba en ese momento y lo miró con rabia. Mientras Theodore simplemente aparecía y paraba tranquilamente otro taxi sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta.

-Se van a quedar ahí todo el rato, o van a seguir a Herms.- dijo Theodore dentro del taxi y sentado justo al lado del conductor. El asiento de atrás sería un campo de batalla y no quería estar en medio. Ambos jóvenes se montaron y el taxi arrancó, siguiendo la indicación de seguir a uno que apenas iba unos 40 metros adelante.

* * *

-Aló, ¿Luna?- preguntó Hermione al escuchar como contestaban la llamada.

-_Hola Mione. ¿Cómo está todo?-_ Preguntó Luna tranquilamente, y con ese tono soñador que jamás la abandonaba.

-Mal.- respondió rápidamente la castaña con tono nervioso. -Daniel esta en el hospital, Christine esta como loca y tuve que dejar solo a Harry con Draco y Theodore.- añadió apresuradamente antes de que la rubia preguntara algo. Escuchó a su amiga soltar una risita y simplemente arrugó el ceño, pero no se enojó. Luna era así.

-_Tranquila Mione, nos encargaremos de evitar que esos tres se maten y de paso distraer a Harry lo suficiente.- _respondió Luna con suavidad, haciendo suspirar a Hermione con alivio. -_A propósito, ¿A qué hora regresas?-_ preguntó Luna haciendo referencia a la noche.

-No lo sé.- fue la escueta respuesta de la castaña. –Pero trataré de regresar temprano. Le prometí a Neville y a Hannah estar allí.- añadió un poco más tranquila.

-_¿Neville y Hannah?-_ repitió sorprendida Luna. -_Nunca me hubiese imaginado reencontrármelos después de tanto tiempo. Será agradable volverlos a ver.- _añadió con alegría.

-Bueno Luna, tengo que colgar. Ya estoy llegando.- dijo la castaña al ver el luminoso letrero que indicaba Urgencias.

-_Claro Mione. Ya iré a separar a ese trío.- _añadió en medio de risas, para luego decir adiós y colgar. Hermione sonrió levemente. Luna la había salvado de un predicamento. Ahora sólo faltaba ir en búsqueda de Catherine y Daniel.

* * *

Habían seguido por media hora al veloz taxi por las transitadas calles de Londres, hasta que vieron que a unos cincuenta metros este frenaba en la entrada de un hospital y salía la joven corriendo a su interior. Los tres jóvenes, impacientes, discutieron quien se quedaría pagando al conductor, hasta que llegaron a la entrada del hospital. Ninguno se quería quedar pagando, por lo que no dejaron que nadie se bajara hasta que todos acordaron pagar.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Harry abrió la puerta y salió disparado hacia la entrada del hospital para luego sentir como algo le halaba el pie, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera al suelo, viendo como Theodore y Draco pasaban sonriendo frente a él. Malditas serpientes y sus ataques por la espalda.

Se levantó como pudo y los siguió mientras gruñía por lo bajo. En eso vio a Draco acercarse a una enfermera que lo miraba sonrojada, mientras Theodore simplemente observaba todo en silencio. Gruñó por lo bajo, necesitaba un café. Ese día había sido de locos y le urgía una buena dosis de cafeína. Echó una mirada de reojo al par de serpientes y los vio todavía "hablando" con la enfermera, por lo que se aventuró a acercarse a la maquina de café. Introdujo un par de monedas y vio, con cierto placer, el líquido caer en el vasito. Tomó un trago y se giró a ver a Malfoy que tenía la mirada gélida y Theodore que intentaba controlar la risa. Se fijó en que la pobre muchacha se había quedado embelezada mirando a Malfoy y no contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas, lo que exasperaba más al ex Slytherin.

Suspiró, temiéndose que en algún momento se le diera por sacar la varita en un lugar tan público y lleno de muggles. Aunque eso le ayudaría a mostrarle a Hermione la clase de alimaña que era Malfoy. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

-Hermione.- susurró, antes de llevarse nuevamente el vaso a los labios. Vio como Theodore y Draco se dirigían al lugar donde el se encontraba. Uno con un marcado cejo fruncido y el otro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó con una ceja enarcada y la misma sonrisa burlona de theodore, recibiendo un bufido por parte del rubio.

-Esa inútil mujer no sirve para nada. Le pregunté un centenar de veces y en ninguna logró que su cerebro conectara lo suficiente como para decirme donde carajo esta Hermione.- respondió enojado, mientras miraba el vaso de café de Harry con interés.

-En la maquina.- respondió Harry antes que preguntara algo, y señaló la maquina que estaba justo detrás de él. Draco asintió y se acercó un poco a la maquina, tratando de descubrir como funcionaba, y sintiendo la mirada burlona de Theodore y de Harry en su nuca. Bufó y se devolvió al no saberla poner en funcionamiento. Un hombre un poco mayor que ellos, se acercó con tranquilidad y extrajo un café de la maquina, ante la atenta mirada del rubio, para luego tendérselo.

-Tome. No creo que desee quedarse mucho tiempo contemplando la maquina de café.-dijo con tono levemente risueño, para luego simplemente marcharse, dejando a un enojado y humillado rubio. En eso pasó junto a los otros dos muchachos y se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry por unos segundos antes de detenerse frente a él. -Tú eres Harry Potter.- dijo sin más, sorprendiendo al susodicho y haciendo bufar a Draco una vez más. Harry observó fijamente las facciones del hombre, quien tenía los cabellos castaños oscuros y los ojos azules. Trató de recordar si lo había visto en alguna parte, pero rápidamente desecho la idea.

-Más fanaticada de Potter. Es que nunca se cansan de aparecer.- masculló Draco entre dientes, haciendo que el hombre se girara nuevamente hacia él. -Y tú debes ser Draco Malfoy.- añadió mirando al rubio de ojos grises que le miró fríamentente. En eso Theodore se acerca y le tiende la mano al hombre y le sonríe levemente.

-Bueno, veo que ha reconocido al par de idiotas eso, pero dudo que sepa quien soy. Mi nombre es…-comienza a hablar Theodore con tranquilidad cuando se ve interrumpido por el mismo hombre.

-Theodore Mikkel Nott.-interrumpió con una sonrisa. -El ex de Mione.- añadió con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al susodicho.

-¿Conoce mi segundo nombre?- preguntó sorprendido Theodore.

-Cállate Nott.- calló Draco enojado y exasperado. -¿Conoce a Hermione?- preguntó ansioso.

-Claro.- aseguró con una sonrisa. -Ella es…-comenzó a decir cuando se vio interrumpido por Draco.

-Si, si. Lo que sea. Llévenos inmediatamente con ella.- demandó el rubio, recibiendo miradas reprobadoras por parte de Harry y Theodore, las cuales ignoró olímpicamente.

-Por cierto, me llamo Ethan.- se presentó el hombre, para luego invitarlos a seguirlo. Caminaron por los pasillos del hospital en silencio, aunque la mente de los muchachos estaba llena de preguntas. Sobretodo la más importante. ¿Quién era ese tal _Daniel_ en la vida de Hermione Granger?

-Ethan.- llamó Harry incomodo por el silencio que había, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del mencionado. -¿Desde cuando conoces a Hermione?- preguntó con curiosidad malsana, pero que pasó desapercibida por parte del hombre.

-La conozco desde ocho años.- respondió con una sonrisa tranquila en le rostro, haciendo fruncir el ceño de Harry y de Draco por su respuesta. -Catherine nos presentó un día y desde entonces somos amigos.- añadió amablemente como respondiendo una pregunta no formulada y con cierta familiaridad que no sabían de donde provenía. Caminaron un poco más preguntándose hasta donde llegarían y se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

-Es aquí.- señaló Ethan la habitación con la mano. -Pero yo tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos. Así que nos vemos más tarde.- añadió mientras tomaba el camino de regreso a la recepción. Tomaron aire y trataron de calmarse cuando la voz dulce de Hermione se escuchó a través de la puerta.

-Amor, descansa. Tienes que reponerte.- se escuchó decir por parte de la castaña, lo que hizo fruncir el cejo de Draco, crispar los nervios de Harry y asombrar a Theodore. -Si te quedas quieto, te doy un beso.- añadió Hermione en el interior. Sin pensarlo mucho abrieron la puerta de un solo y entraron apresuradamente a la habitación.

Encontrándose con Hermione sentada al borde de una cama, depositando un beso en la cabeza de un niño de escasos seis años de edad. Junto a la puerta, los tres jóvenes se quedaron de pie mientras observaban como la joven se separaba del niño y levantaba su mirada para posarla sobre ellos. La vieron fruncir el ceño y levantarse de la cama, pero quedando justo al lado del menor que los observaba curioso. Miraron detalladamente al pequeño, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, que les sonreía algo cohibido desde la cama.

-Theodore Mikkel Nott. Draco Lucius Malfoy y Harry James Potter, se puede saber, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Hermione mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba esperando una respuesta. Los tres jóvenes tragaron en seco y nuevamente posaron sus ojos sobre la castaña que aún esperaba una explicación.

-Verás…- comenzó a decir Harry torpemente, mientras se desordenaba los cabellos por el nerviosismo, pero sin saber como continuar realmente.

-Mione.-llamó el pequeño tímidamente, halando el vestido de la castaña y atrayendo su atención. En ese momento el semblante de la joven se dulcifico inmediatamente antes de posar sus ojos sobre el menor.

-¿Si, Daniel?- preguntó con ternura la castaña, sin notar como los tres varones se sorprendían al atar cabos. Ese era el amor escondido de Hermione. Un niño.

-¿Esos son Harry Potter, Theo Nott y Draco Malfoy de los que siempre me hablas?- preguntó de forma soñadora el pequeño, asombrando un poco más a los presentes. ¿Hermione hablaba de ellos? Una sonrisa apareció inmediatamente en sus rostros. Una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Si amor, ellos son esos idiotas de los que siempre te hablo.- respondió con la misma dulzura, pero mirándolos a ellos esta vez de forma severa, sin notar como el pequeño fruncía el entrecejo confundido.

-Pero si tú nunca has dicho que sean idiotas.- dijo con suavidad y tono confundido, haciendo sonrojar levemente a la castaña. -Siempre dices cosas buenas de ellos, como de tus otros amigos.- añadió el niño.

-Bueno amor, te los voy a presentar.- dijo la castaña, antes de que Daniel continuara diciendo cosas ya que había notado las intenciones de Draco de averiguar que decía de ellos. -El castaño de allá es Theodore Nott.- dijo mientras señalaba al slytherin que sonreía tranquilamente al menor, mientras este movía su manito con algo de timidez. -El que esta a su lado es Draco Malfoy.- continuó presentando, mientras el rubio le regalaba una sonrisa "Made by Malfoy" al pequeño, que lo miraba asombrado. -Y el último es mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter.- concluyó la castaña con una sonrisa, sin notar el cambio de expresión de su amigo cuando dijo _Mejor amigo._

-Hola. Yo soy Daniel DeGraw.- se presentó el pequeño con una sonrisa. En ese momento una mujer pelinegra y muy parecida a Hermione entró a la habitación con un semblante un tanto cansado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. -Mamá.- llamó Daniel al ver a la mujer. Catherine se acercó a la cama y se sentó al borde de esta. Notó por primera vez a los tres muchachos y enarcó una ceja de un modo tan parecido a Hermione, que no quedó dudas de que eran familia.

-Cariño, ya regreso.- le susurró con ternura a Daniel, para luego dirigirse a la pelinegra. -Catherine me llevaré los chicos afuera para que Daniel pueda descansar. Hablamos luego.- dijo apresuradamente Hermione mientras les miraba significativamente y caminaba rumbo a la puerta, para luego salir por ella seguida de los tres jóvenes, antes de que la pelinegra lograra pronunciar palabra.

Una vez cerrada la puerta tras de si, y lanzado un hechizo que permitiera no ser escuchados desde su interior, la castaña se cruzo de brazos y zapateo el suelo esperando una respuesta. Al notar que los segundos pasaban y ninguno se dignaba a mirarla a la cara, gruñó.

-Se puede saber, ¿Que rayos hacen aquí?-preguntó Hermione a los tres.

-Queríamos conocer a Daniel.- respondió Harry midiendo sus palabras, notando, para su pesar, como el entrecejo de su mejor amiga se fruncía mucho más de lo que él creía posible.

-¿A Daniel? ¿Por qué querrían _ustedes_ hacer eso?- preguntó mientras trataba de controlar su rabia.

-Curiosidad.- dijo Theodore con simpleza, a lo que la mirada de la castaña se posó sobre él. -Queríamos saber a quien llamabas, _Amor.-_ agregó el castaño acentuando la última palabra, a lo que Harry y Draco asintieron dándole la razón.

-Además, queríamos saber de quien se trataba la persona que tenía como ringtone Friday, I'm in love, la cual es una de tus canciones favoritas.-añadió Harry como si eso justificara todo. Hermione soltó un suspiro y negó en silencio.

-Mi prima, Catherine, eligió ese ringtone para su celular. Ella es fanática de The Cure y esa es la primera canción que le dedico Ethan a ella cuando estaban de novios. Esa es su canción.- explicó mientras observaba el techo para no posar sus ojos en ninguno de ellos, y así no volver a coger rabia. Luego de eso, quedaron sumidos en un incomodo silencio por unos minutos. -¿Eso era todo?- preguntó la joven bajando su mirada para posarla en ellos.

-Nosotros…-comenzó a decir Harry.

-Nosotros fuimos unos…- continuó Theodore.

-Idiotas. Si, lo sé.- completó la castaña, notando como los tres asentían en silencio. -Pero bueno, no hay problema.-añadió restándole importancia.

-Hermione, ¿Qué tiene Daniel?- se atrevió a preguntar Draco. Había visto al niño conectado a un extraño aparato que le metía unos tubos en la nariz y conectado a varios aparatos todavía más extraños.

-Daniel tiene una enfermedad llamada Diabetes Mellitus tipo 1.- respondió la joven mirando a la puerta de la habitación, con semblante triste.

-Hermione.- susurró Harry, y cuando pensaba acercarse a la castaña, la puerta se abrió.

-Hermione.- la llamó su prima, a lo que la castaña asintió. -Entiendo que te quieras quedar, pero también se que tienes cosas que hacer.- comenzó a decir, pero al ver que Hermione iba a hablar la miró severamente y la calló. -No intentes convencerme. Ya estoy mejor y Ethan esta arreglando las cosas.- continuó diciendo con voz suave. -Daniel estará bien pronto y mañana podrás venir a visitarlo. Además, estos tres jóvenes vinieron a buscarte porque estaban preocupados por ti.- añadió Catherine con tranquilidad. -Así que nos vemos mañana.- se despidió mientras la empujaba levemente hacia donde estaban los varones. -Cuídenla por favor.- pidió antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer en el interior de la habitación. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el celular de Hermione comenzó a vibrar, por lo que la joven lo tomó y leyó el mensaje que había llegado.

_Ninguno está aquí. Ya la casa esta casi lista y todo el mundo esta aquí. Solo faltan ustedes y estoy casi segura de que fueron en tu búsqueda. Por favor tráelos pronto._

_Luna._

Suspirando levemente, borró el mensaje, para luego guardar el celular en su bolso de mano. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con la visión de dos pares de ojos verdes y un par de ojos grises fijos en ella.

-Vamonos a tu casa, Harry. Catherine no me dejará quedarme y no logré terminar de comer.- dijo la joven mientras los miraba con cansancio. -Me voy a aparecer en el pasillo de tu apartamento.-especificó la castaña, para luego quitar el hechizo en la puerta y aparecerse, siendo seguida por otros tres magos.

* * *

Suspiró al ver el pasillo del edificio. Al menos todo podría terminar finalmente y ya sabía el motivo de la rabieta de Harry. Él sentía _celos. Celos _de Daniel. De un pequeño y adorable niño de seis años. En verdad que era un idiota, pero al fin y al cabo era el idiota del que llevaba tiempo enamorada. Suspiró cansinamente cuando los escuchó llegar.

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando sintió que Harry le agarraba el brazo y la miraba con expresión seria.

-Hermione. Hoy me he dado cuenta de varias cosas con respecto a ti, a mí y a nuestra relación.- dijo Harry mirándola fijamente e ignorando a Draco y a Theodore. -He descubierto que tienes tantos secretos y tantas cosas que me ocultas, que no se sinceramente que pensar.- continuó hablando mientras la miraba a los ojos. -Yo en los últimos trece años de mi vida te he dicho todo, y si algo no te lo he dicho es porque sé que lo sabías.- añadió mientras la soltaba y se llevaba las manos a sus cabellos, revolviéndolos más.

-Harry.- llamó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, pero el aludido la ignoró.

-Y lo peor es que intento hablar contigo y no me dices nada. No me explicas y me mientes.- dijo en tono herido mientras la miraba con dolor. -¿Qué es todo aquello que no me quieres decir? ¿Qué es todo aquello que me ocultas?- le preguntó rabioso y desesperado. -¿Acaso ya no hay confianza entre nosotros?- cuestionó con ira, mirando a Hermione que intentaba controlar las lágrimas y permanecía callada.

-Ha… Harry, yo…-comenzó a decir Hermione en voz baja.

-No quiero más mentiras Hermione. Quiero la verdad. Exijo la verdad.- interrumpió Harry. -Habla, Maldita sea.- rugió, exigiendo una respuesta, mientras que ella levantaba el rostro dignamente y lo miraba enojada también.

-¿Quieres saber porque te he ocultado cosas? ¿Por qué no he podido hablar contigo todo lo que querías saber?- preguntó la castaña alzando la voz, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos con brusquedad.

-¡Si, eso es lo que quiero saber!- casi gritó Harry.

-¡¿Y porqué vine temprano a tu casa, a limpiarla y cocinarte a pesar que ni siquiera te importó?!- Continuó Hermione mientras sentía como más lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-¡SI!- Dijo exasperado Harry.

-¡IDIOTA, ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS. POR ESA MALDITA RAZÓN!- gritó Hermione mientras sacaba su varita y abría la puerta con un hechizo no verbal, dejando ver a un grupo de personas en su interior. Harry se quedó paralizado mirando los rostros, hasta que se posó en el nervioso rostro de su pelirrojo mejor amigo.

-¿Feliz cumpleaños?- preguntó Ron, mirándolo dudativo y logrando que la castaña soltara un bufido y entrara como un vendaval al interior del apartamento y se encerrara en "su" habitación de un portazo.

-Felicitaciones Potter, la has sabido cagar.- Comentó Draco alegremente, mientras entraba al apartamento seguido de Theodore y dejando al Joven-Que-Vivió petrificado en el pasillo.


	7. Tienes razón, Soy un Idiota

**_-Hola y bienvenidos al final de esta historia.- saluda Andrea que viene vestida completamente de negro y con una botella de vino en la mano y un par de copas de cristal. –Espero que esta travesía que compartimos haya sido de su agrado, porque para mi lo fue. Todo lo vivido en el transcurso de esta historia fue gracias a su apoyo y cariño. Ya que para mí, es como dejar ir a un hijo.- dijo Andrea mientras toma asiento en un sillón que aparece en la habitación._**

**_-Como notaran este es el capitulo más largo, pero es que las ideas se fueron arremolinando y no me servía cortar el capitulo para hacerlo dos. Por lo que aquí están veinte páginas de Word creadas para su disfrute.- sentenció Andrea con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Además de que celebro el fin de mi fic, celebro el bautizo de mi amado Eriol. Y ahora mismo estoy de fiesta, pero logré ausentarme un ratito para venir a traerles esto.- continuó hablando Andrea mientras se servía una copa._**

**_-Quiero agradecerles a todos los que se pasaron por aquí y leyeron el fic, a los que me colocaron entre sus favoritos o en alerta y a los que me dejaron una opinión o review. Gracias a ustedes.- dijo Andrea mientras se colocaba de pie y les sonríe. –Y sobretodo gracias a mi amiga Aleja. Cuyas palabras textuales dicen toda la verdad: "¬¬ todo gracias a mi...si no te puyo y puyo no lo terminarías nunca...". Amiga esto es para ti.- agregó Andrea alzando la copa._**

**_-Bueno, sin más me tengo que ir a ver si Rianne y Draco están haciendo un buen trabajo como padrinos. Como sabrán H.P y co. Son de J. K. Rowling excepto Sirius, que es mío. Y la canción que sale casi al final es "Mint Car" de The Cure. Es buena, se las recomiendo.- dice Andrea caminando hacia la salida, pero al abrir la puerta se detiene y voltea una ultima vez._**

**_-Nuevamente gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo y nos leemos pronto, ya que esta no será nuestra ultima aventura juntos.- sentencia antes de salir._**

**

* * *

Capitulo ****7**

**Tienes razón, Soy un Idiota.

* * *

  
**

Sintió como todos los presentes se acercaban a abrazarlo y felicitarlo luego de haber pasado unos minutos en silencio, analizando la situación. Se dejó abrazar sin ser muy conciente de quien lo abrazaba, pero con la completa certeza de que ninguno de esos brazos pertenecían a Hermione.

_Hermione._ La había hecho completa. Él y sus estupidos arranques tontos. Su estupida impaciencia y su poco tacto para tratar esos asuntos. Si tan sólo la hubiera dejado hablar. Pero no, tubo que haber abierto su bocota y dejar salir esa cantidad de reclamos hacia la persona que le era más sincera y fiel en todo el condenado planeta. Y si no se sentía lo suficientemente culpable con todo lo ocurrido, el maldito de Malfoy había sabido hundir el dedo en la llaga y restregarle su fracaso.

Lo más seguro es que ese idiota se encontrara ahora mismo intentando convencer a Hermione de salir, y de pasar el rato con él. De pasar lo que quedaba de la fiesta con su molesta presencia. Porque estaba seguro de eso. Draco Malfoy le restregaría su error en la cara, y Hermione Granger no se marcharía de su apartamento a pesar de estar completamente enojada con él.

Y todo porque era su cumpleaños. Maldita sea, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado por alto el hecho que su jefe le había dado ese día libre en especial y todas las atenciones que la castaña le había brindado? Se sintió más ruin aún y mientras seguía siendo abrazado, no podía evitar mirar hacia el pasillo por donde Hermione se había escabullido como horas antes.

Al parecer, ese día las cosas no se le estaban dando nada bien.

* * *

-Es un imbecil.- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con brusquedad y se sentaba en el suelo, acurrucada. El ligero maquillaje que llevaba puesto no se había corrido, pero aún así su rostro no se veía bien. Sonrió amargamente y suspiró. -¿Por qué todo tubo que terminar así?- se preguntó a si misma, rememorando todo el día y todos los desastres que trajo. Suspiró nuevamente y sintió otra lágrima correr. En eso se escucharon golpes contra la puerta.

-No quiero verte, Harry.- gritó Hermione desde el interior de la habitación.

-Hermione.- la llamó una voz con suavidad. Ese tono entre frío y dulce que conocía perfectamente. -Hermione déjame entrar. Necesitas hablar con alguien.-dijo Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sabiendo que el ojigris tenía razón, quitó los hechizos de la puerta y lo dejó entrar. En instantes sintió como un par de brazos la acunaban y la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Draco la cubría, mientras la sutil, pero enigmática, esencia del joven le inundaba los sentidos. Pero aún así no olía tan bien como Harry y no se sentía la misma protección que la llenaba cuando el ojiverde la abrazaba. Sollozó nuevamente, mientras se maldecía internamente por pensar en ese idiota y compararlo con Draco. Por siempre buscar a harry en todas las cosas y por decepcionarse al saber que los brazos que la cubrían no eran los de Potter.

-Tranquila, todo está bien.- susurró Draco con suavidad, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. La tenía fuertemente aferrada a si mismo, mientras intentaba calmarla. -Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, que yo estaré aquí. Acompañándote.- murmuró en el mismo tono de voz y con tal convicción que sorprendió a la castaña. Una sensación cálida se instauró en su interior y agradeció estar junto a Draco.

Se alejó del pecho del joven, notando como había mojado su camisa y titubeó, mientras se secaba los rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos y mejillas. Levantó levemente su rostro y se encontró con la mirada fija de Draco, que intentaba entrar en su alma a través de los ojos. Intentaba entenderla con solo verla. Pero para eso, ya tenía a Harry. Maldita sea su manía de comparar a todos y todo con Harry. ¿Es que se podía ser más masoquista?

Intentó sonreír, y tan sólo un pequeño retazo de sonrisa apareció en su cara. Draco limpió sus lágrimas con cuidado y la abrazó nuevamente, susurrando su nombre lentamente. Se sintió mucho más calmada y tranquila. La voz del rubio era bastante tranquilizante cuando este se lo proponía. Alejándose de nuevo, se levantó lentamente ante la atenta mirada del ojigris. Y cuando estuvo de pie, conectó su mirada con la de él y logró sonreír nuevamente.

-Gracias.- murmuró en voz baja. -Necesitaba esos abrazos.- añadió en el mismo tono, para luego extender una mano e invitarlo a levantarse. -Vamos a la fiesta. Hay muchas personas que quiero saludar y nadie, ni siquiera Harry Potter podrá impedírmelo.- concluyó con una sonrisa sincera, que titubeó un poco al mencionar el nombre del muchacho. Draco enarcó una ceja, para luego simplemente asentir y levantarse del suelo.

-Vamos.- dijo Draco mientras le extendía un brazo a Hermione, que lo tomó enseguida. -Iremos a demostrarle a Potter que no puede lastimarte.-dijo con vehemencia, sacándole una amarga sonrisa a Hermione, la cual bajó su rostro para que no se notara.

-Si, vamos a mostrarle lo que su inmadurez puede causar.- agregó mientras levantaba el rostro. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala, cuando pasaron frente a la puerta del baño. En ese momento Hermione se detuvo y la abrió, para entrar y sacar su varita. Draco la observaba en silencio, intrigado, para luego notar como ella hacia unos cuantos movimientos y hacía desaparecer cualquier rastro de lágrimas de su rostro y dejaba su rostro impecablemente maquillado. Sonrió cuando Hermione posó sus ojos sobre él, y se relamió lentamente los labios. Haría sufrir a Potter en lo que restaba de su cumpleaños por cada lágrima que Hermione había derramado.

* * *

Observó en silencio desde una distancia prudente y gruñendo por lo bajo, se tomó de un solo trago otra vaso de whisky de fuego. Era el segundo de la noche, pero sentía algo quemar inconteniblemente en su interior. Quería pensar que era debido a la bebida que yacía en el interior de su organismo y no a la imagen que presenciaba. Oh. Rayos. ¿A quién quería engañar? Obviamente se trataba de la imagen que tenía al frente la que producía todas esas sensaciones molestas en su interior.

Y es que ver a Hermione aferrada al brazo del hurón albino, como si él la mantuviera de pie sobre el suelo era suficiente como para calcinar todas las células de su estomago, o al menos para hacer que el grandioso joven que vivió se emborrachara hasta el delirio y se preguntara sinceramente porque la vida lo condenaba a hacer todo mal a la primera. ¿Dónde estaba su conciencia para decirle que se había equivocado?

_Al otro lado de la habitación, junto a mi hijo. __Y todo gracias a ti. Serás idiota, Potter._ Dijo la molesta voz de Lucius en su cabeza. Se palpó la cicatriz y comenzó a masajeársela lentamente, intentando ignorar y anular cualquier pensamiento con respecto a los Malfoy, pero conciente de que lo que decía "Lucius" era verdad. Su conciencia se encontraba junto a Draco Malfoy en ese preciso instante. Hasta que vio como el hurón le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros a la castaña y le susurraba al oído algo que la hacía sonreír sonrojada, para luego escuchar como la risa de la joven inundaba la sala de su casa. Y es que a pesar de "estar" en una conversación, o de la música a todo volumen, el único sonido que le llegaba fuerte y claro era la voz y la risa de Hermione Granger.

Gruñó por lo bajo, mientras apretaba el vaso de cristal a punto de romperlo. Seguía mirando fijamente a ese par, hasta que sintió un nuevo retorcijón en su interior. Posó su mirada en el vaso vacío y se dispuso a buscar un poco más de alcohol. _¿Hundiendo tus penas en alcohol, Potter? Nunca creí que llegaras a ser tan patético como para recurrir a esos métodos. _Y nuevamente, la endemoniada voz del hurón padre llenaba cada lugar de su cabeza.

Se sintió confundido y bastante perdido al notar por primera vez como su mirada se cruzaba con la café de Hermione, y esta esquivaba cualquier contacto con él, ignorándolo inmediatamente después. Fue en ese momento en que sintió una delicada mano posarse sobre uno de sus hombros. Se giró y notó la figura de Luna junto a él, observando detenidamente la misma escena que él había estado viendo. Y notando de paso, que sus compañeros de conversación se habían alejado en algún momento de distracción.

-¿Luna?- preguntó al sentir un ligero apretón por parte de ella. Luna se giró un instante y le miró en silencio, para luego sonreírle simplemente. -Luna, ¿Tú sabes algo acerca de lo que se trae Hermione con el hurón?- preguntó Harry mientras posaba su mirada nuevamente en la pareja que reía alegremente.

-No sé nada que no sepas tú, Harry.- respondió Luna con tranquilidad y sin apartar sus ojos de él. Harry se llevó una de sus manos a sus cabellos y los revolvió un poco más, si eso era posible.

-Ese es el problema. No sé nada.- dijo el ojiverde exasperado. -Hoy al levantarme podría haber asegurado que Hermione no tenía ningún secreto para mí. Pero ahora, no sé que pensar.- confesó mientras bajaba su mirada al vaso que mantenía en su mano.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Luna con suavidad, mientras bajaba su mano del hombro del chico y le quitaba el vaso a él.

-Hoy descubrí varias cosas que no sabía acerca de ella. Acerca de su familia y su comportamiento que jamás había conocido.- respondió mientras rememoraba lo acontecido en las últimas horas.

-¿Y eso es bueno, o es malo?- cuestionó nuevamente la rubia.

-No lo sé.- respondió desubicado el joven. -A veces parece ser bueno y en otros momentos me siento perdido.- agregó ante la mirada tranquila de su amiga. -Y sumado la extraña sensación que me ha estado persiguiendo todo el día, no sé ni siquiera donde esta el norte o el sur.- murmuró para si mismo.

-Una sensación extraña.- repitió Luna suavemente, haciendo que Harry se tensara, ya que creía que no lo había escuchado. -¿Qué clase de sensación es, Harry?- preguntó la joven con tono soñador. -Tal vez si logras colocarle nombre a las sensaciones que tienes, puedas entenderte a ti mismo.- añadió la ojiazul con calma, haciendo suspirar al cumplimentado.

-¿En que momento me perdí en el camino, Luna? ¿En que momento dejé de mirar al norte y me dejé confundir tanto como lo estoy ahora?- preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a Hermione.

-Tal vez nunca te has perdido en el camino, Harry. Solamente no eras conciente de cual de todos los caminos posibles, habías elegido al principio.-respondió Luna con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. -La vida tiene modos de actuar insospechados. Quien sabe, si esto solamente sea un obstáculo más en tu propio sendero.- agregó en tono soñador antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar entre saltitos hacia donde se encontraba Ron charlando con Neville y Hannah.

* * *

Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Harry sobre ella, pero se negaba a voltear y encararlo una vez más. Suficiente daño se había hecho al intercambiar miradas en aquel fugaz instante y notar el mar de confusión que lo cubría, como para ir y perdonarle de buenas a primeras el haber desconfiado de ella.

Él era un idiota y ella una masoquista cuando al joven que vivió se refería, pero esta vez se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer. Se estaba obligando a si misma a permanecer lo más alejada de Harry y lo estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra. Pero esa insistente mirada esmeralda no dejaba de seguirla por más de un par de segundos. Por lo que no sabía como hacer para no perder la poca cordura y paciencia que le quedaba.

Respiró profundamente y volvió a sonreírle a Draco, quien intentaba distraerla y hacerle olvidar todo lo ocurrido en el día. Pero la mirada fija del cumplimentado lo hacía una tarea casi imposible.

Observó de reojo como Luna se acercaba a Harry y hablaba con él, aprovechando el instante en que sus ojos no estaban posados en ella. Se veía algo tenso y cansado al mismo tiempo. Se sintió culpable al ver que Harry lo estaba pasando mal en su cumpleaños, y sintió ganas de arreglarlo todo. Sintió deseos de tragarse su orgullo y su enojo con tal de que él disfrutara la noche y la compañía de sus amigos. Suspiró nuevamente y se dispuso a hablar con él, pero la mano de Draco le apretó levemente el hombro, llamándole la atención.

-Déjalo solo un rato más. Aún no estás bien.- murmuró Draco con suavidad, mientras comenzaba a caminar, alejándola del ojiverde. Observó unos segundos más el rostro del rubio y luego bajo la mirada. Un poco más de tiempo solo no le haría daño, ¿No es cierto?

* * *

-Interesante reunión, Potter.- dijo Theodore mientras se acercaba al homenajeado. -No esperaba ver a tanta gente del colegio y del trabajo.-admitió con suavidad, para luego soltar una suave risa. -Hermione se lució con todos los preparativos.-añadió en un murmuro suave, mientras observaba detenidamente la expresión del rostro de Harry, quien inmediatamente salió de su ensoñación y se giró tan rápido hacia él, que se preguntó si no se había lastimado el cuello con esa acción. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de un lastimado Harry Potter y de Draco celebrando el que estuviera adolorido.

-¿Hermione preparó todo esto?- preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a Theodore, intentando encontrar algún indicio de falsedad.

-Eres un poco corto de mente, Potter.- respondió Theodore con tranquilidad. -¿Quién te conoce lo suficiente como para saber que quieres y que necesitas en todo momento? Creo que eso reduce suficiente las posibilidades de alguien más sea la mente detrás de esto.- añadió con simpleza mirando el entrecejo fruncido del joven-que-vivió-y-venció-por-poco.

-Nott.- murmuró Harry mirándolo con fijeza, lo que logró que enarcara una ceja ante ello. -Quiero saber qué te traes con Hermione.- demandó el cumplimentado, haciendo reír al ex slytherin.

-¿Tú que crees que me traigo con ella?- devolvió la pregunta con tranquilidad, haciendo bufar a Harry. -Eres todavía un crío, Potter.- añadió al verle bufar enojado una vez más.

-¿Responderás mi pregunta o no?- preguntó Harry ignorando lo anterior.

-Sabes Potter, para que veas lo bueno que soy contigo el día de tu cumpleaños, te contestaré todas tus dudas.- dijo Theodore con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro, ignorando el cuestionamiento anterior. -Hasta aquellas que no tienes el valor de hacer.-añadió con burla, mientras sonreía de lado esta vez.

-¿En serio?-dijo Harry mientras enarcaba una ceja y lo miraba escéptico. - Podrías darme algún ejemplo.-añadió sin cambiar su expresión facial.

-¿Te interesaría saber los pormenores de mi relación con _Herms_?- preguntó Theodore con la misma sonrisa de medio lado y arrastrando el nombre de la castaña con toda intención. Harry abrió sus ojos ante la pregunta del ex slytherin y todo lo que implicaba. Por fin tendría la verdad de la intensa relación de tres años de su amiga con el único heredero varón de los Nott. Saboreó la verdad que había sido negada para él y todo el mundo por parte de Hermione. Tal vez las cosas estaban mejorando paulatinamente para él.

-Habla, Nott.-dijo Harry mientras trataba de tranquilizar el desbocado latir de su corazón, que se apresuraba cada vez más por la ansiedad. Theodore sonrió burlón ante la impaciencia del homenajeado y simplemente se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, esperando ver explotar a Harry. -¿No piensas hablar?- protestó Harry con impaciencia, haciendo reír a Theodore.

-Tan impaciente como siempre, Potter. Creo que con eso de la valentía y el coraje, los Gryffindor perdieron cualquier resquicio de paciencia que tuvieran.- murmuró Theodore con tranquilidad, escuchando a Harry gruñir nuevamente. -Bueno Potter, no creo que sea necesario recordarte todo el revuelo que causó mi relación con Herms en el mundo mágico.- comenzó a decir Theodore mientras tomaba un vaso de whisky de fuego entre sus manos y jugaba con este. -Pero lo que estoy completamente seguro que no sabes es el porqué de nuestra repentina relación. Y eso Potter, te molesta profundamente.-continuó hablando, disfrutando cada una de las palabras dichas.

-Nott.- masculló Harry enojado, haciendo sonreír a su interlocutor.

-Como sabrás, Hermione y yo éramos muy buenos amigos a pesar de que personas como tú no aceptaran nuestra amistad. Pero un día hace cuatro años, recibí una carta a mi residencia. Era una carta de Gringotts.- continuó hablando como si Harry nunca lo hubiera interrumpido. -Me mandaba a llamar para hacer efectivo el traspaso de los bienes al Heredero de los Nott. Cuando leyeron las especificaciones de mi familia, me vi atrapado en un largo trámite judicial.- siguió su relato, mientras parecía revivir esos momentos. -Necesitaba una esposa, Potter. Y pronto. Ya que si no la conseguía en poco más de dos meses, perdería más que mi fortuna. Perdería la custodia de Elizabeth.- dijo Theodore jugando aún con el vaso, para luego tomar un trago de este y sonreír de lado. Harry permanecía estoico y mirando fijamente al ex slytherin. Tragó en seco al notar el rumbo que iba tomando el relato y esperó que solo fueran suposiciones suyas.

-Aún me preguntó como y cuando Hermione lo descubrió, pero cuando faltaba menos de dos semanas para cumplirse el plazo, se apareció en mi casa.- murmuró Theodore perdido en los recuerdos, para luego simplemente quedarse callado y salir de ellos. Posó su mirada en Harry y sonrió de lado ante el ceño fruncido del Joven-que-venció. -Hizo una propuesta que rechacé varias veces, pero no dejó de insistir. Y faltando tres días para el plazo, finalmente cedí.- dijo Theodore negando al recordar las tardes escuchando los regaños por parte de Hermione, y todas las discusiones que mantuvieron. Mientras tanto, Harry lo miraba expectante y bastante ansioso. -Al día siguiente, frente a un delegado privado del ministerio, nos casamos.-añadió Theodore observando el liquido ámbar que estaba en su vaso, para luego escuchar un golpe seco. El joven-que-vivió yacía tirado en el suelo de la sala de su apartamento, completamente inconciente.

* * *

-Creo que esta despertando.- dijo una voz femenina cerca de él.

-Eso parece, Luna. Pero me pregunto, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que se desmayara?- preguntó una voz masculina, con curiosidad. Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte, era Ron.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, para luego cerrarlos fastidiado por la luz de la habitación. En ese momento se percató de que se encontraba acostado en su cama y rodeado de gente. Trató de enfocar, pero notó que no veía bien. Palpó la cama buscando sus anteojos, y una mano delicada se los pasó. Supuso que se trataba de Luna. Efectivamente al colocárselos, observó que se encontraba en su habitación con Neville, Ron, Luna y Ginny. Frunció levemente el ceño y se sintió triste al no encontrar a Hermione junto a él. Bajó la cabeza y se quedó pensando en eso, hasta que se percató de que estaba en su cuarto, cuando momentos antes había estado hablando con Nott.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, mientras levantaba la cabeza y observaba a Ron.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Hermano. ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó Ron, mirándole preocupado, a lo que Harry negó con la cabeza en silencio. -¿Entonces?- instó a seguir el pelirrojo.

-No sé. Estaba hablando con Nott, cuando sentí que todo se oscurecía y ya.- mintió descaradamente, claro que sabía porque se había desmayado, pero no se atrevía a reconocerlo. Además aun necesitaba respuestas antes de hablar con Ron. Luna observaba todo en silencio, para luego simplemente sonreír.

-Entiendo. Bueno chicos, mejor dejamos a Harry tranquilo un rato.- dijo Luna, mientras halaba a Neville y se lo llevaba. -Aún tengo mucho que hablar contigo y con Hannah.- añadió en tono emocionado, haciendo sonrojar al rubio y reír a Ginny. La habitación quedó en silencio y solamente habitada por Harry, que permanecía en silencio. Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió nuevamente dando pasa a Theodore que venía con una ligera sonrisa y dos vasos en sus manos. Uno con agua y otro con Whisky. Le tendió el vaso con agua a Harry y se sentó en una silla que estaba en la habitación, tomando tranquilamente su vaso de whisky mientras Harry lo miraba inquisitoriamente.

-¿Continuamos?- preguntó Nott con los ojos cerrados y con el vaso a punto de llegar nuevamente a sus labios.

-Continua.- murmuró Harry mientras trataba de controlarse. Era mucha información en poco tiempo, además de muchas verdades escondidas. Aunque ahora entendía varias cosas.

-Con todo eso de que no queríamos ser molestados por la prensa y por nuestras amistades…-comenzó a decir Theodore con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos y echarle una significativa mirada al cumplimentado. -Decidimos no usar alianzas, sino un par de cadenas de oro blanco con nuestras iniciales como dijes y grabado al reverso el nombre del otro.- continuó para luego abrirse un poco su camisa azul y sacar la respectiva cadena que resplandecía a la luz de la lámpara, con una H de dije. -Ella nunca habló de nuestro matrimonio por respeto a mí y a mi hermana. Sabía que las cosas se podrían complicar si salía a la luz nuestro real estado civil. Ella nunca deseó mentirles a ustedes y a gran parte de su familia, pero teníamos que hacerlo. Los únicos que sabían la verdad eran sus padres y nosotros dos. Ni siquiera Beth, mi hermana, lo sabía.- añadió mientras observaba el respaldo de la cadena y leía el nombre de la castaña.

-Pero a pesar de todo, fuimos perseguidos por la prensa chismosa del mundo mágico. Aunque todo el mundo pensara que era un simple noviazgo.- dijo Theodore con simpleza, mientras volvía a colocar la cadena en su lugar. -Como sabrás, durante esos primero días comenzamos a hacer representaciones en público como una pareja normal de novios. Y al poco tiempo, ella se mudó conmigo a la mansión Nott.- continuó diciendo observando el entrecejo de Harry, que cada vez se fruncía más.

-Recuerdo eso. Nunca entendimos esa repentina decisión de irse a vivir juntos.- murmuró Harry intentando descargar su frustración aunque sea un poco, ya que permaneciendo callado estaba apunto de explotar.

-Durante esos tres años Herms, Beth y yo vivimos muchas cosas juntos. No fue fácil cuidar a una niña de más de siete años, pero hicimos lo mejor que pudimos.- dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa sincera. -Fueron tantas las cosas que nos unieron que poco a poco aprendí a amarla, Potter.-añadió con suavidad, para luego tomar otro trago de whisky, notando como aparecía una vena en la frente del festejado.

-Y esperé que con el tiempo ella aprendiera a amarme, pero las cosas no se dieron. Y como todo en esta vida tiene su fecha de caducidad, la nuestra llegó.- dijo Theodore, notando por primera vez como Harry se relajaba y sonreía burlón. -Un día hace poco más de seis meses la dejé ir de mi lado.- agregó notando como su vaso estaba vacío. Sonrío ante esto. -Luego de tener su compañía todas las noches, fue difícil decirle adiós. Ella entendía su papel como mi esposa y señora de la mansión y todo lo que ello implicaba, pero yo no quería atarla. A pesar de todas las cosas, pensé en lo que era mejor para ella.- murmuró para si mismo, aunque el joven de la cicatriz logró escucharlo, por lo que gruñó. -¿Sabes porqué la tuve que dejar ir, Potter? A pesar de que ella me prometió estar por siempre allí. Para mí.- preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, para luego callar unos eternos segundos.

-No.- respondió con voz ronca, esperando una explicación. Sentía una sensación completamente nueva en su interior, por parte estaba feliz y por otra sentía un fuerte retorcijón ante la mirada sincera del ex Slytherin.

-Porque las cosas entre ella y yo no podrían haber funcionado por dos sencillas razones. Primero, a ella no le gusta el café tanto como a mí y, Segundo, Hermione no puede dejar de orbitar alrededor tuyo.- respondió con seguridad y un toque de humor para aligerar la carga de esa verdad. -Date cuenta pronto, Potter. Porque puede ser que un cometa venga más pronto de lo que crees y se la lleve lejos de ti.-añadió antes de levantarse y caminar rumbo a la puerta de la habitación. -Piensa bien lo que haces. Ya que estoy seguro que hay alguien que estaba esperando una oportunidad, la cual creaste hoy mismo. Y no te preocupes por mí, que no tengo mayores intenciones con Hermione.- sentenció para luego salir por la puerta y dirigirse a la sala con los demás invitados.

* * *

Se encontraba bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla, mientras charladaza con Draco y con Padma. Había sido agradable hablar con la ex Ravenclaw sobre un poco de política, y escuchar los comentarios afilados de Draco. Observó como Theodore regresaba a la sala con su vaso vacío y una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Se disculpó con el rubio y la joven, para encaminarse a donde estaba el castaño, que notó su presencia y le regaló una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sigues, Herms?- preguntó Theodore al verla llegar. -Draco no ha dado oportunidad de acercarse a ti. Te tiene bien vigilada.- añadió en tono jocoso, pero con la mirada seria. Hermione simplemente levantó los hombros y sonrió suavemente.

-Trata de ahuyentar todo mal de mí.- fue la sutil respuesta de la joven, a lo que Theodore asintió. -¿Cómo esta Beth?- preguntó Hermione, mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello y acariciaba inconcientemente la cadena que pendía de este. Theodore sonrió ante esto y simplemente suspiró.

-Bien, emocionada por haber recibido la carta de Hogwarts. Esta impaciente por conocer el castillo.- respondió con simpleza para luego sonreír. -Dice que quiere vivir todas las aventuras que tú viviste, pero estando en Slytherin.-añadió con una sonrisa orgullosa, haciendo sonreír a la castaña. -¿Cuando la iras a visitar? Beth pregunta mucho por ti, y te extraña demasiado.- dijo mirándola fijamente, haciendo suspirar a la joven.

-Pronto, las cosas con Daniel están complicadas por lo que no se cuando pueda ir. Pero prometo pasarme cualquier día de esta semana.- respondió Hermione con suavidad.

-A propósito de Daniel, ¿Cómo nunca me enteré de su existencia antes?-preguntó Theo, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Claro que sabias de él, sólo que nunca te mencioné su nombre. Además, era muy difícil que conocieras a Catherine y a Ethan en persona, dado que estaban en otro país por el tratamiento del niño.- dijo Hermione, llevando las manos a la cadera, aparentando estar enojada, para luego simplemente sonreír. -Theo, hay una cosa que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace seis meses. Y creo que no es necesario preguntar todo, por lo que sólo quiero saber, ¿Por qué?- preguntó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

-Herms.- susurró Theodore en medio de un suspiro. -Te habías demorado en preguntar, castaña.- dijo Theodore con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos. Hermione lo miró tratando de entenderlo. -Pero ahora no es la ocasión.- dijo Theodore mirando significativamente sobre el hombro de la castaña, haciendo que ella volteara y viera a Draco acercarse a donde estaban. Asintió dándole la razón a Theodore y esperó a la llegada del rubio.

-Lamento la interrupción, Nott. Pero requiero a la hermosa castaña que te acompaña.- dijo Draco sin pizca de remordimiento y mirando con fiereza a su ex compañero de casa, que simplemente sonreía burlón, con una ceja enarcada. -Hermione. ¿Me concedes este baile?- preguntó Draco a la joven, que asintió levemente, luego de intercambiar una mirada con el castaño. Hermione se dejó guiar por la pista de baile, mientras una melodía suave inundaba el ambiente. En ese preciso instante sintió una penetrante mirada posada sobre sí. No había necesidad de buscar a su dueño, ya lo sabía. Era Harry.

* * *

Había pasado tiempo a solas pensando en todo lo que había vivido en el transcurso del día y en todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que comenzaban a ser notados por él, pero que de alguna u otra manera siempre supo que estaban ahí. Todos los sentimientos que siempre rondaban cuando estaba Hermione de por medio.

Rememoró las conversaciones sostenidas y los consejos recibidos. Las palabras de Luna y todo lo que implicaban. Y la verdad tras la relación de Hermione con Nott. Todo le llegó a la cabeza y se sintió abrumado. Eran mucha información en tan poco tiempo, pero a la vez estaba esa certeza de que había que arreglar las cosas lo más pronto posible.

Ahora, con el conocimiento sobre los sentimientos de Nott y el porque del actuar de su _amiga_, entendía muchas situaciones que en el pasado le eran confusas. Además entendía mejor sus reacciones.

Por merlín, estaba celoso. Celoso de cualquier idiota que mantuviera una relación con la castaña. Celoso de Nott por haber estado casado con ella, y haber compartido con ella un hogar por tres años. Celoso porque él la había poseído en cuerpo y en alma. Por haber compartido la intimidad de una alcoba.

Merlín, estaba muerto de los celos, y eso que hasta ese instante desconocía todos los pormenores. Había costado reconocerlo, pero ahora entendía muchas cosas sobre si mismo. Y todo por una joven de ondulados y castaños cabellos, que tenía la sonrisa más deslumbrante y maravillosa del mundo entero y el carácter más terco y obstinado que había conocido.

Si, todo por Hermione Jane Granger. La mujer que amaba.

* * *

Salió de su habitación con el firme propósito de hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas. Sabía que el haber dudado de la fidelidad y confianza de la castañaza había sido algo estupido, y todo por su condenada inseguridad y celos desmedidos. Pero eso ahora no se interpondría entre ella y él. No. No sería un obstáculo en su felicidad. Porque ella era su felicidad y él lucharía por ella.

En ese momento se quedó estático mirando a Hermione bailar con Malfoy, _supremamente pegados _a su parecer. Frunció el ceño y los miró enojados. Ella reía alegremente, mientras el se rebanaba el pensamiento en medio de su culpa. Sin saberlo, Hermione lo estaba torturando lenta y dolorosamente.

Se quedó mirando su expresión soñadora y su sonrisa alegre, lo que hizo que se le revolviera el estomago al no ser él, el motivo de la sonrisa. Y sintió unas infinitas ganas de golpear el perfecto rostro de Malfoy, una y otra vez, hasta descuadrar su nariz aristocrática, hasta que fuera un sutil recuerdo de las glorias pasadas. Sí, quería golpear a Malfoy hasta que le dolieran los nudillos. Y sin pensarlo mucho, se tronó los dedos de ambas manos, saboreando la espera de un golpe directo a la mandíbula. Pero en ese instante, Hermione lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, como leyendo sus intenciones y se sintió cohibido. Ella lo había desarmado con una sola mirada. Vio como la canción acabó y Draco se la llevaba a un rincón alejado de los demás. Frunció el entrecejo y fulminó al rubio con su mirada.

_Potter, Potter, Potter. ¿Que es lo que esperas? ¿A que mi hijo te envié una invitación al bautizo de mis nietos? ¿O una invitación a la boda de mis bisnietos?_ Y nuevamente la condenada voz de Lucius. Se preguntó internamente si Snape habría sido más sutil con su sarcasmo.

_Eres idiota, Potter. __Con un poco más de ganas podrías ser el padrino de su boda._ Y ahí estaba la voz de Snape cono todo su resentimiento y sarcasmo. ¿Por qué no tenía una vocecilla interna más agradable? Algo así como Sirius o Remus. No tenía que ser un Slytherin. No es que no le tuviera respeto a su antiguo profesor, pero maldita sea, necesitaba apoyo y valor. Y eso solo lo conseguía con un Gryffindor de alma. ¿Donde habían quedado las buenas almas del más allá? Y ese ser omnipresente que parecía ignorarlo por completo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el complot celestial que había en su contra. Al parecer el miserable slytherin albino intentaba llegar más lejos con Hermione y ese abrazo no le estaba agradando mucho, sobretodo por la mirada avergonzada de la castaña y el rubor de sus mejillas.

_Camina Harry, si no quieres que esa serpiente te quite a tu chica._ Y ahí estaba la voz que necesitaba escuchar. Sin más, y siguiendo el consejo de Sirius, se dirigió directo a la pareja.

* * *

En eso, Hermione sintió como una mano la tomaba por el brazo y la comenzaba a halar, separándola de Draco. Soltó un grito y notó que se trataba de Harry, que la conducía a una de las habitaciones. A su habitación, para ser más específicos. Escuchó un gruñido antes simplemente verse atrapada en la habitación. Frunciendo el ceño, miró a su captor. Harry se estaba comportando demasiado extraño.

-¿Harry?- lo llamó, ya que el joven estaba junto a la puerta casi cerrada, con los puños apretados y la mirada en el suelo.

-Hermione.- susurró el joven antes de levantar la mirada y posarla en ella. Se veía descolocado y débil. -Hermione, yo quiero...- comenzó a decir cuando la joven lo cortó.

-¿Por qué me trajiste así, tan abruptamente? ¿No viste que estaba hablando con Draco?- preguntó hastiada la castaña, a lo que Harry frunció el ceño.

-Claro que te vi con el intento de roedor albino, y sabes, me importó poco lo que estuvieras haciendo con él.- respondió Harry mirándola ferozmente, para notar como Hermione fruncía el ceño y se llevaba la mano al cuello sin darse cuenta. Fue en ese instante que se percató de que algo colgaba de este. Con tres paso abarcó la distancia que los separaba y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, liberando la cadena. Sintió un ardor en el pecho al notar la reluciente T de oro, y al voltearla leer _Theodore Mikkel Nott._ Y la fecha de la boda. Apretó la cadena entre sus manos hasta sentir las puntas de la T enterrarse en su carne. Suspiró al sopesar la verdad y miró a los ojos a la castaña, que lo observaba con los ojos abiertos y temblando.

-Entonces es verdad.- dijo Harry soltando la cadena y alejándose un metro de ella. -Te casaste.-

* * *

Había visto a su mejor amigo comportarse extraño toda la noche y notó las miradas fijas en Hermione y su compañía. Preocupado por lo acontecido al abrir la puerta del apartamento para felicitar a Harry, intentó acercarse pero Neville, Luna y Hannah lo mantuvieron distraído. Y luego de ese repentino desmayo, y lo mucho que se había demorado en salir de su habitación, notó algo nuevo en Harry. Una nueva carga sobre sus hombros, pero también vio mayor convicción. Tal vez por fin se estaba dando cuenta del secreto a voces que eran sus propios sentimientos. Aunque al parecer no era de la mejor manera. Quiso acercarse varias veces, pero algo siempre le impedía ir y hablar con el moreno.

Pero la última acción de Harry había sido demasiado extraña. Luego de despachar y pedir disculpas a casi todos los invitados, porque algunos se habían negado a irse como el fastidioso de Malfoy, el odioso de Nott y los buenos de Neville y Hannah. Y con Luna y Ginny en la cocina, arreglando todo, decidió ir a ver que sucedía con sus amigos. En eso notó al hurón chismoseando la conversación de sus amigos, que a falta de música, se escuchaba perfectamente. Cuando notó que el rubio estuvo a punto de entrar a interrumpir a sus amigos, sin más sacó su varita y hechizó al rubio, dejándolo petrificado en su lugar, sin prestar atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el interior del cuarto. Cuando pudo tranquilizarse notó que había surgido un silencio en la conversación. Pero las palabras que saldrían de la boca del ojiverde en el interior de la habitación le dejarían sin aire.

-_Te casaste con Nott.- _la voz de Harry llenó la habitación y el pasillo._

* * *

  
_

-Harry…- murmuró Hermione mirándolo con los ojos aguados y temblando de pies a cabeza. -¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó Hermione con temor.

-Nott.- fue la simple respuesta, para luego mirarla con suplica. -¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?- preguntó con suavidad, intentando no descontrolarla. Ya conocía parte de la historia de la boca del otro implicado, ahora solo faltaba la más importante. La versión de Hermione. Sentía su mente un rompecabezas, pero estaba seguro que haría que todas las piezas encajaran en ese momento. Y necesitaba hacerle saber a la joven que no estaba enojado, sólo pedía la verdad. Vio como una nueva oleada de temblores azotó su pequeño cuerpo y pensó en acercarse, pero mayor fue el temor de hacer algo que la perturbara más que sus ganas de cobijarla en sus brazos.

-Yo nunca quise ocultárselos a ti ni a Ron.- comenzó a decir con voz ligeramente entrecortada. -Pero no encontraba la forma, además no podía hacerle eso a Theo y a Beth.- continuó la joven mientras las primeras lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. -Eran y son demasiado importantes para mí como para atentar contra su bienestar. Y las cosas se hubieran complicado mucho si tú y Ron se enteraban. Son demasiado impulsivos y su reacción podría haber causado repercusiones en la vida tranquila que queríamos llevar.- añadió Hermione bajando la cabeza, con temor a un reproche por parte del ojiverde.

Sintió que la entereza con la que hablaba Hermione le golpeaba el rostro con dureza, a parte de tener que reconocerse a si mismo que ella estaba en lo correcto. Eran demasiado impulsivos en ese momento y aún lo eran, y podrían haber arruinado todo por lo que habían luchado.

-¿Por qué no te mudaste enseguida? ¿Acaso el banco no les puso trabas?- se atrevió a preguntar el ojiverde, haciendo que la joven levantara la cabeza sorprendida ante la ausencia de reproches.

-Logramos convencerlos de que tenía unos asuntos que resolver con mi anterior vivienda y con respecto a las costumbres muggles que ellos por mera negligencia, no se tomaron el tiempo de comprobar. Lo cual nos dio cabida a _un fugaz e intenso romance_, antes de irnos a vivir juntos.- respondió Hermione aún llorando silenciosamente.

-Hermione, veo que tienes aún la cadena que se dieron en su boda. ¿Aún lo amas?- se atrevió a preguntar, dudando de que si realmente quería conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Yo nunca dejaré de amar a Theo, Harry.- respondió con suavidad Hermione.

-¿Pero entonces porque te fuiste de su lado, si él aún te ama? Aún tienen tiempo de arreglarlo, de matrimonios mágicos no sé mucho, pero algo si estoy seguro, es que son para toda la vida. Y ustedes aún están casados.- dijo Harry apresurado, a pesar de que le dolía el pecho con intensidad.

-No, Harry. Nosotros ya no estamos casados.- sentenció la castaña con seguridad, a lo que Harry la miró incrédulo.

-Pero para casarse hay que hacer un pacto de magia…-comenzó a replicar Harry, cuando Hermione se acercó y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios callándolo, antes de retroceder nuevamente, completamente colorada.

-Nosotros no hicimos eso. Nuestro matrimonio solo fue de papel, para poder proteger a Beth.- comenzó a explicar Hermione mientras se abrazaba a si misma, y empezaba a recordar. -Yo sabía perfectamente a lo que me metía al ofrecerme para ser su esposa, pero Theo encontró un delegado de confianza, que nos ayudó a estar casados, sin el compromiso mágico que ello implica. Todo como una válvula de escape por si acaso alguno de nosotros se llegaba a enamorar y así poder anular el matrimonio sin efectos colaterales.- continuó explicando Hermione, mientras sonreía levemente. -Supongo que Theo habrá encontrado una mujer maravillosa de la que se enamoró, por lo que me pidió la anulación.- concluyó mirando a través de la ventana. Harry la observaba incrédulo ante sus palabras. ¿Acaso no se había percatado de lo enamorado que estaba Nott de ella?

-¿Tú lo amabas?- volvió a preguntar al no poder descifrar la expresión de Hermione, a lo que ella suspiró antes de mirarlo nuevamente.

-Yo amo a Theo tanto como amo a Ron o a Neville.- respondió Hermione para luego simplemente suspirar. -Y espero que sea feliz ahora que esta buscando su felicidad.-añadió con suavidad.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo ustedes tuvieron… si eran amigos?- se atrevió a preguntar, más por masoquismo que por otra cosa.

* * *

-Silencius.- murmuró Ginny, señalando a su hermano, quien estuvo a punto de gritar. -Cálmate Ron. ¿O quieres que nos descubran?- dijo Ginny mirándolo con reproche antes de murmurar el contrahechizo.

-¿Pero que se cree ese Nott para acostarse con Hermione?-preguntó Ron en voz baja, pero completamente descontrolado.

-No lo sé, Weasley. Tal vez porque era su esposo.- dijo una voz masculina con tranquilidad, haciendo que Ginny, Luna y Ron se giraran hacia él. Theodore simplemente sonreía ante la mirada amenazante de Ron, que se acercaba a grandes zancadas a donde él.

-¡Tú!- dijo Ron señalándolo acusadoramente con el índice, haciendo que la sonrisa de Theodore se ensanchara aún más.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Weasley?- preguntó Theodore al verlo a escasos dos pasos de distancia.

-Explícame eso de que te casaste con Hermione. Y también el hecho de que osaste a poner una de tus manazas sobre ella.- gruñó Ron mirándolo amenazadoramente, haciendo reír a Theodore.

-¿Una? Yo no coloque una de mis manos sobre ella.- respondió Theodore, tranquilizando a Ron. -Coloqué las dos.- añadió para luego alejarse lo suficiente para esquivar el puño que se dirigía hacia su rostro. -Deberías calmarte un poco Weasley, te hará daño tanto estrés.- murmuró con tranquilidad, moviéndose rápidamente esquivando los golpes de Ron, pero sin devolver ninguno.

-Quieto Ron.- sentenció Ginny, para luego petrificarlo a él también.

-Gracias Weasley, ya me estaba aburriendo de esquivar a tu hermano.- agradeció Theodore con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Explica eso de tu matrimonio con Herms, Nott.- demandó la pelirroja, haciendo que Theodore enarcara una ceja.

-No hay mucho que explicar, más allá de lo que chismosearon.- respondió Theodore encogiéndose de hombros, notando como Ginny y ron se sonrojaban ante esto, mientras Luna observaba por el espacio abierto de la puerta e ignoraba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Theodore posó sus ojos sobre Draco y le sonrió, para luego mover una de sus manos en forma de saludo, como si por primera vez lo viera en el día.

-Entonces no niegas estar enamorado de alguien más.- dijo Ginny mirándolo fijamente.

-En realidad, él esta enamorado de Mione.-respondió con suavidad Luna, sin mirar a nadie en particular y haciendo que los ojos de Ginny, Draco y Ron se abrieran aún más. Theo simplemente se la quedó observando en silencio, sin su característica sonrisa.

-¿Entonces…?- comenzó a preguntar Ginny con curiosidad.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Weasley. Sin ánimo de ofender, claro está.- cortó Theodore, mientras caminaba hacia Luna y se colocaba junto a ella. -¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Es fácil verlo en tus ojos, Theodore.- respondió con tranquilidad Luna. -Brillan igual que las de Harry al verla.- añadió la rubia, notando como Hermione se disponía a hablar.

* * *

-Yo nunca… nunca me acosté con Theo.- respondió Hermione sin ver a la cara a Harry, luego de un tenso silencio. Haciendo que el ojiverde soltara el aire contenido en sus pulmones y se relajara un poco. Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio por largo tiempo, hasta que Harry se llenó de valor y abrió la boca.

-Hermione yo… quería disculparme por mi comportamiento del día de hoy.- comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba un poco más a la castaña. -Por no haber valorado todo lo que hiciste por mí, por haberte reprochado el que me guardaras secretos que simplemente no me podías hacer saber, por no querer entender razones. Pero sobretodo, por haber dudado de ti y haberte lastimado.- dijo Harry mirándola fijamente, a lo que la castaña derramó más lágrimas silenciosas.

-Harry.- murmuró Hermione mirándole con una sonrisa, mientras seguía derramando lágrimas.

-Y es que tienes razón, soy un idiota.- continuó hablando Harry, como si la joven nunca lo hubiera interrumpido. -Pero soy un idiota con suerte por tenerte a mi lado.- añadió mirándola fijamente. -Porque siempre estás ahí para los momentos buenos y malos. Y aunque creí que lo sabía, hoy me di cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba junto a mí.- continuó hablando sin apartar sus ojos de la temblorosa y sonriente figura.

* * *

Sintió nuevamente como recobraba la movilidad. Frunció el ceño ante todo lo acontecido en los últimos minutos y toda la información adquirida. Tratando de permanecer estático unos segundos más, para que no se dieran cuenta de que ya no estaba hechizado, se planteó todas las posibilidades para interrumpir la charla de Potter con Hermione. Ese idiota cuatro ojos con complejo de héroe estaba arruinando su oportunidad con la castaña. Y él aún no estaba listo para darse por vencido. No después de esa noche donde ella se dejo llevar por él. Aún había esperanza y daría todo de si por mantener esa esperanza viva.

* * *

Sonrió levemente antes de agacharse y hacer que la rubia se agachara con él al mismo tiempo. Sabía que sería divertido ver reaccionar al grupo ante cualquier posibilidad que se planteara Draco. Además, así no le dejaría las cosas tan sencillas a Harry.

Desencantó a Ron y notó con regocijo como este se giraba para mirarlo, pero se detenía en la figura del rubio apuntándolo con su varita. En ese momento la pelirroja los miró enojada y comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos no verbales, hasta que uno golpeo a cada uno, haciendo que Ron cayera al suelo con las piernas unidas, Ginny tuviera la lengua pegada al paladar y Draco no pudiera emitir sonido alguno. Sonrió divertido. Le había dado una oportunidad a Draco que fracasó antes de que pudiera comenzar siquiera. Negó silenciosamente y miró por el hueco de la puerta observando a Potter caminar lentamente hacia Hermione. Y lastimosamente para el rubio, era la última que tendría. Giró su rostro y notó las miradas enojadas que esos tres se lanzaban, sin percatarse que otras tres figuras se acercaban a ellos.

* * *

-Hoy me he visto obligado a enfrentarme a mi mismo y ha pasar situaciones que escapaban de mi entendimiento. Pero ahora todo está más claro.- dijo Harry con suavidad. -Y todo por una pregunta que no me quisiste contestar y por el ringtone de tu celular.- añadió con una sonrisa de medio lado, burlándose de si mismo.

-¿El de Catherine?- preguntó Hermione sin entender a donde quería llegar Harry.

-Si, ese.- asintió le joven. -Cuando sonó esa canción de tu celular me di cuenta que habían cosas que no conocía de ti, como las personas con las que te rodeas y lo que haces cuando no estas con nosotros. Porque tú tienes una vida más allá del mundo mágico, y tal vez nunca quise tenerla presente, pero hoy me cayó como un balde de agua fría.- comenzó a explicarse. -Y tuve miedo al escuchar esa canción, porque me imaginé que había alguien más importante para ti que nosotros. Y que lentamente te alejaba de nuestro lado, tal como Nott no había logrado.-aceptó mirándola con sinceridad. –Y vino la inseguridad, al no saber cual era mi propio tono o quien era ese ser que era capaz de transportarte a una burbuja con solo escuchar su voz. Y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de sentir celos de un niño y de ser tan inseguro, pero es que contigo siempre lo soy.- dijo Harry dando un paso hacia ella.

-Soy inseguro porque tengo miedo de perderte.- sentenció para luego desviar su mirada de la de la castaña. -Y no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy mismo.- agregó Harry.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione con voz quebrada y mirándolo anhelante y confundida.

-Pero hoy tuve dos conversaciones interesantes que me ayudaron bastante a abrir los ojos. Personas sinceras que me permitieron ver mis errores y enmendarlos.- dijo Harry ignorando la pregunta de la joven. -Además de que me enseñaron el verdadero significado de tu nombre.- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa y las mejillas calientes.

-Porque aunque digas que grito como una niña cada vez que me tomas por sorpresa casi desnudo en el baño, o conozcas hasta el más ridiculo par de ropa interior que tengo y sepas hasta la última de mis experiencias traumáticas y vergonzosas, estas son cosas que me unen irremediablemente a ti. Y no quisiera que fuera de otra manera.- dijo Harry mientras se concentraba en un punto indefinido en la pared.

-Porque tú llenas cada uno de mis días con algo nuevo y haces que mis momentos de soledad no sean dolorosos y los silencios no sean incómodos. Porque aunque nunca te lo pedí, siempre estuviste allí para colorear mis momentos. Por eso, Hermione Jane Granger…- dijo Harry para luego detenerse con el corazón bombeando sangre a toda marcha y respirando profundamente, giró su rostro para mirar el sollozante pero hermoso rostro de la castaña.

-Te elegí desde el principio para que fueras mi camino a seguir. Por eso te pregunto, ¿Tú… me elegirías como el tuyo?- dijo Harry mirándola fijamente y estirando un brazo hacia ella.

* * *

-Págame.- murmuró una voz al oído de Ron, lo cual hizo pegar un salto antes de comenzar a despotricar. Se giró y miró el sonriente semblante de su hermano George. Gruñó por lo bajo, mientras sacaba el dinero de su bolsillo. Ya había logra liberar sus piernas y colocarse de pie, para luego atar y amordazar a Malfoy antes que interrumpiera a su amigo.

-¿Tú no te habías ido?- preguntó Ginny al verlo.

-¿Y perderme el momento en que gano mi apuesta? Eso nunca.- respondió George mirando a Ron, que bufaba al pasarle el dinero.

-¿Cómo supiste que se declararía el día de hoy?- preguntó Ron enojado por su suerte.

-Instinto, Ron. Puro instinto.- respondió George. -Pero te doy una revancha.- propuso el mayor, notando la mirada fija de sus dos hermanos menores. -Te apuesto el doble a que descubro cual es el sonido que Hermione tiene para Harry en su celular.- dijo George mirando a su hermano menor que sonreía arrogante.

-Trato hecho.- dijo Ron ante la mirada incrédula de su hermana.

-Eres un tonto, Ron.- murmuró Ginny para si misma. -¿Cómo harán para que suene el celular de Herms, si ella siempre lo tiene en vibrador? Aparte, ¿Cómo conseguirán el celular de Harry?- preguntó Ginny mirándolos con una ceja enarcada. A lo que George le mira sonriente y saca el celular de Harry del bolsillo.

-Bueno. Según tú, ¿cual es la canción?- preguntó Ron mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Es "Mint Car" de The Cure. Y no se preocupen por el vibrador. Estoy seguro de que va a sonar.- sentenció George.

-Pruébalo.- dijo Ron, a lo que George marcó el número de Hermione. Y esperaron a que comenzara a sonar.

* * *

_the sun is up_

_i'm so happy i could scream!_

_and there's nowhere else in the world i'd rather be_

_than here with you_

_it's perfect_

_it's all i ever wanted_

_i almost can't believe that it's for real_

_So pinch me quick_

Hermione se sonrojó y sacó su celular para observar el número de la llamada entrante, aunque sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Harry la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido ante la canción.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Harry mirándola fijamente, después de haber soltado un gruñido.

-Tú.- contestó Hermione, tendiéndole el celular para que viera su nombre en la pantalla del celular, lo que lo sorprendió.

-¿Esa es mi canción?- preguntó atontado, a lo que Hermione suspiró y desvió la mirada.

-Esa es la canción con la que te relaciono.- admitió con vergüenza. –Harry.- lo llamó al notarlo todavía asombrado al ver su propio nombre en el celular. –Yo también te elegí a ti como mi camino a seguir.-

* * *

-Te lo dije, Ronnie.- dijo George con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Ahora paga.- sentenció extendiendo la mano hacia su hermano menor, refunfuñando pagaba.

-Nuevamente, ¿Cómo lo sabías?- preguntó Ron.

-Elemental, Ronnie. Hermione siempre tararea esa canción cuando nadie la ve y pone la misma cara que cuando esta con Harry.- respondió George, contando el dinero. -Bueno, sin más que hacer aquí. Me marcho.- se despidió antes de aparecerse en su casa.

-Vamonos de aquí antes que a la parejita se le de por hacer algo.- murmuró Ron con fastidio, haciendo reír a Ginny, a Neville y a Hannah. Luna se levantó con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y levitando a Draco, comenzó a caminar tras sus amigos. Theodore se quedó sentado unos segundos, antes de colocarse de pie y seguir a Luna. La rubia al notarlo se detuvo y lo esperó, para luego regalarle una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Luna mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si, ahora todo está bien.- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello y palpaba el contorno de la cadena y le sonreía levemente a la rubia.

-Eso no era lo que te preguntaba.- dijo Luna en tono bajo.

-Apresúrate Luna que quiero ir a casa.- llamó Ron al final del pasillo mientras miraba mal al castaño, sacándole una sonrisa al aludido.

-Ya voy Ronald.- respondió Luna a su novio. -No te preocupes por ella, ya que las cosas están en su lugar. Y pronto hallaras tu propio sendero. Tan sólo no desesperes.- sentenció Luna mirándolo fijamente, antes de adelantarse y soltar a un enojado Draco. Theodore vio a todos desaparecer del apartamento y al verse solo en el pasillo suspiró. Se devolvió hasta la habitación y la cerró con cuidado antes irse directo a la sala del apartamento.

-Cuídala Potter.- murmuró antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

_Ya era hora de actuar, Potter. Sinc__eramente pensé que Draco se quedaría con la insufrible sabelotodo._ Adiós momento perfecto y bienvenido el sarcasmo patentado por Snape. Aunque no entendía bien como podía estar pensando, si apenas y podía respirar. Abrió los ojos y vio la mirada anhelante de Hermione, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios levemente hinchados.

Sonrió de lado y rozó sus labios con los de ella, para luego escucharla suspirar. _Así se hace, Harry. Tal y como un merodeador sabe conquistar._ Escuchó en su cabeza a Sirius reír y celebrar por él, pero en ese momento era lo último que le importaba. En ese preciso instante sólo le interesaba una sola cosa. Y era besar a Hermione hasta que le dolieran los labios.

_Melodramático__ y cursi. ¿Cómo dudar de que seas un Gryffindor?_ Dijo Lucius en su cabeza, haciéndolo bufar y antes de que viniera otra persona a fastidiarlo con sus comentarios se hundió en el pozo que era Hermione y se dejó llevar por lo que ese día se estaba reafirmando. Porque tener a Hermione como regalo de cumpleaños, no tiene precio.

* * *

**_... y para lo demás existe MasterCard. xD_**

**_Fin_**

**_

* * *

Cuidense,_**

**_Andrea Black M.D_**


End file.
